


Walking on Sunshine

by Cori573



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: AU, Cute, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 45,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cori573/pseuds/Cori573
Summary: Kim YongSun's life changes when she meets a mysterious hooded girl one night. Soon this girl is everywhere and YongSun may like it more than she thinks.





	1. The Hooded Figure

**Author's Note:**

> Lame title I know, AU of Mamamoo in college, WheeIn and HwaSa to join later.  
> I also like to add as a disclaimer I am Canadian and we spell things different, so sorry in advance because I am not changing it.

Kim YongSun made her way home from school, slowly picking her way along the side of the road. It had been a long day for her, they were nearing the end of the first semester and she wasn’t doing the greatest in some of her classes. She had even stayed late today to get some extra work done but all she managed to do was fall asleep for two hours, now causing her to walk home at a late hour.  
She was slightly startled when her cell phone started ringing. Her mother was calling her. “Um, Umma what’s up?”  
There was rustling on the other end of the line. “YongSun Ah, your sister is coming home today, she just called. Can you stop buy the store and get her favourite kimchi flavor?”  
YongSun had already stopped walking toward her house and changed her direction. “Of course, tell Unnie I say hi, and I’ll be home soon.” They said their goodbyes and ended the call.  
YongSun couldn’t get the kimchi her sister liked from the store right near her house, it was one of those small family owned ones that carried the necessities and a few other things. She had to turn around and go to one of those big company owned stores, there was one close enough to her house, she went there often to get ramen after class if her parents were not going to be home. Lucky for her it wasn’t too far out of her way. 

When the bell chimed over head as YongSun walked into the store, the male cashier looked up at her expectantly, when he saw who it was his face dropped and he looked almost disappointed, maybe even a bit angry. Confused, YongSun rushed to the fridge in the back and grabbed the kimchi she was looking for.  
When she made her way back up to the counter. The cashier was looking out the windows, obviously searching for someone. He looked to be about her age, they were close enough to the campus that she even wondered if he attended her school but she didn’t dare ask him. He had silver hair and a babyish face, she thought he could almost pass for an idol.  
He stopped looking for whatever he was hoping to find out the window and rang her up. He faced her with a very bright smile as she paid, but the second she took her purchase he went back to looking out the window, looking more annoyed now than excited. YongSun rushed out of the store and started back in the direction of her house. 

YongSun decided to take the back alley on her way back home. Fatigue had come on to her fast and she just wanted to get home to see her sister and eat dinner. She didn’t like how dark the alleys were, weird people tend to hang out here just waiting for girls like her to pass, which is why her parents always told her not to go this way, but she was way too tired to care today, she would just have to walk faster today.  
YongSun’s heart sank when she rounded the next corner. A hooded figure was running toward her very fast. Panicked, she dropped her bag and pressed her body flat against the nearest wall. The person however didn’t acknowledge her at all, they just zipped right past her, leaving her alone again in the dark. She waited for a few seconds, trying to steady her breaths and clam her heart. That was a mistake.  
The next people to round the corner were stumblin about. It was a group of three men perhaps a few years older than her, they had not seemed to notice her yet. She quickly snached up her bag from the ground and threw her hood up, hoping that she could just sneak by them unnoticed. 

As she got closer she sucked in her breath, averted her eyes, and kept a fast pace but not enough as to draw attention to herself. The men were laughing loudly to themselves, play fighting with each other as the walked past. YongSun let out her breath as she passed them, glad that they passed with no problem. A bit too soon to be relieved. A hand grasped her upper arm and ice slide through her heart.  
“Hello hunny.” The man said, still behind her. YongSun was still too stund to move her feet. He turned her around, and she met hungry eyes. “Don’t you want to keep us company?” He asked as his two friends gave a laugh behind him.  
YongSun was caught like a deer in headlights. Her body would not move, and her words of protest were stuck in the back of her throat. He pulled her in another step, soju wafted off him and stung her nose. Her body finally kicked into defense mode and she attempted to step back. The man however was not going to have it, his grip tightened on her arm as she tired to move.  
“You know?” Said a deep voice from behind the man. “I don’t think she said she wanted to join you.” YongSun assumed it was one of the man’s friends but when the man turned back, obviously confused, she realised the hooded person was back.  
The man turned to face the person but didn’t let go of YongSun. “And I don’t think I was asking you, little boy.” YongSun’s eyes focused on the figure, the man was right, the person was not very tall and looked very thin, too thin to take on three grown men, this boy was crazy.  
The person shrugged. “I just thought I’d answer for the woman.”  
The man dropped YongSun’s arm and turned his attention fully to the person on the other side of the alley. “You think you can take us?” He laughed along with his friends.  
“I can try.” The person said with a hint of humour in their voice. 

The man stepped out in front of his friends, rolling up each sleeve as he did. She watched as the other two did the same, faces full of amusement. YongSun couldn’t do anything but stare blankly at them, concerned for what was about to go down.  
The man who was holding her made the first move, circling the hooded figure. The danced around each other a few times before the man threw a punch.  
The boy dodged him easily and the man’s fist hit the wall, he cried out in pain, now holding his wrist in his other hand. The two friends did not wait for a cue to attack now that their leader was hurt. The both went for the boy, throwing fist in an almost choreographed way. The boy managed to side step them all as well as landing a few punches of his own. YongSun couldn’t believe what she was watching, and yet she still had not moved from her spot. The boy seemed to have noticed this as well, he dodged another few blows from the men, causing them to hit one another. He ducked out of the way and ran forward toward YongSun, he bent down to swipe something off the ground then grasped YongSun by the wrist.  
When she didn’t budge they pulled harder. “Move.” He growled at her, her feet finally gave in and she allowed the stranger to pull her away. 

They ran the rest of the alley. YongSun could hear the feet of the men pursuing them. The boy quickly changed direction and pulled her into another alley beside a store. They quickly stripped off the hoodie they were wearing and tossed it on the ground. YongSun was taken aback. The person’s hair fell out, it was long and blonde. Her t-shirt was loose enough to hide most of her body but without the hoodie YongSun could see the outline of her breast. The girl pushed YongSun against the wall and stepped in to hide her face from the mouth of the alley, using her long hair to hide them from the men.  
They were so close that YongSun could feel the girl in front of her breathing heavily, just like she was. YongSun wasn’t completely convinced that her racing heart had everything to do with the running. They stayed like that until they heard the men run past, and even then the girl kept them concealed for another few minutes. After what felt like an hour the girl in front of YongSun stepped away, the cold immediately rushed YongSun where the girl just was. 

She stayed were she was watching as the girl picked up her hoodie and put it back on. She threw something at YongSun, it was her kimchi, she must have dropped it when everything started. YongSun opened her mouth to thank the girl but a phone went off. It was not YongSun’s but the other girls.  
She pulled it from her pocket and placed it over her ear. “Hello?” YongSun couldn’t hear what the other person was saying but they sounded angry. “Yeah I know I’m late, I got…” She glanced over at YongSun. “Held up. I will be there in a minute.” The girl hung up with phone and stepped out into the street, flagging down a cab. YongSun stumbled out behind her. The girl opened the door of the cab but instead of getting in she grabbed YongSun by the arm and pushed her in the cab, closing the door behind her. She stepped up to the front window and dropped a few bills in the car. “Don’t let her out until her is home.” She told the driver. “Some guys were harassing her.” The driver looked like he understood and she dropped another bill on the seat. The cab pulled away and YongSun watched as the girl pulled her hood back up and jogged back in the direction they came. She made it all the way home before she realized she never said one word to this girl. 

After dinner YongSun sat at her desk trying to study. He eyes kept glazing over the words on the page, her mind drifting back to the blonde girl in the alley. Who was she? Where was she from? Why did she just leave? Will YongSun ever see her again? These questions kept looping in her mind, not letting her focus. She finally gave up and went to bed, fully knowing she wasn’t going to get any sleep that night. 


	2. You!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have a set schedule for uploading, and if I am being completely honest I am procrastinating on my homework to do this so... yeah, enjoy anyways.

MoonByul did not want to get up for school. She was stuck with the night shift at the convenience store, the worst part of it being that her co-worker tattled on her to the boss about being late to work. Now she is stuck doing the night shift for a month. She tried to explain to him that she ran into some bad men on the way to work, she even had the cuts on her knuckles to prove it, but he didn’t want to believe her. That is what she gets for trying to save a pretty girl from a bad situation.  
So now she was dragging her tired body out of bed. The floor was cold on her bare feet, her shoe box sized apartment was never warm. She pulled her favourite grey hoodie over her head and went to wash up in the bathroom. Her fists looked better than they did the night before, a little sore but nothing she was not used to, she had her fair share of fights in high school. 

She was running late for school now because it took her forever to get out of bed, no shock there, Byul was late for a lot of things, that is why she was good at running. Just like now as she was running for her bus, catching it just as it was about to pull away from the curb. The man grunted but let her on the bus, she gave a bow in thanks and took a seat in the back of the bus.  
She pushed her earbuds into her ears, turning up the volume, hoping for a few more minutes of sleep before she had to get off.  
The girls from the night before danced in her vision. Cute chubby cheeks, round eyes, slender figure. Leave it to Byul to meet a cute girl and have to run away, it was like a bad drama plot line. She could feel a smile creep up on her as the image of the girl’s shocked face popped up in her mind again.  
The bus came to a quick hault, ripping MoonByul from her day dream and back to reality. Her eyes flew open as she saw the driver hollering something at the car that just cut them off. She didn’t have a chance to close her eyes again for the rest of the trip. 

* * *

YongSun was in class early again. She barely slept all night, so she decided getting in some extra study time was probably a good idea. It was her Friday morning lecture, a room so big it fit about two hundred students at full capacity, lucky for YongSun only about half of that filled the seats on a good day. It was not a popular class, the teacher had a dry voice and often caused a lot of the students to fall asleep, YongSun learned to have a coffee on hand. If you risked getting caught by the teacher, he would call you out in front of everyone.  
Nine o’clock hit and the students were still slowly filling up. YongSun never paid them much attention, she was a bit shy, the last time someone had only ask her for a pencil her heart almost went into overdrive. Like always she just averted her eyes and tried to absorb more of her readings. However the events of the night before kept playing in her mind, just as they had all night. What shocked YongSun the most was that, yes, she was afraid of the men; but it was the blonde girl who kept popping up in her mind, she couldn’t stop thinking about her. Just the thought of her body so close to YongSun had her face turning red. The teacher walked in the room and YongSun shook her head, trying to erase the images, opening her eyes wide to pay attention to the teacher as he began the lecture. 

About an hour into the lecture YongSun found her eyes starting to drop. Her coffee was long drank and the cup now sat empty in front of her. Her head was resting in her hand as she tried very hard to keep herself up right. Her eyes however were not obeying her and they finally fluttered closed. 

A loud clap made YongSun jump in her seat. She caught herself before she hit her head off of the desk. She sat up and looked around confused, pulling the strand of her hair that ended up in her mouth out of it as she did so. It was then YongSun noticed she was one of four people still left in the class, the teacher was at the front looking very angry.  
“I seems,” He said adjusting his glasses. “That my class is not challenging enough for you four.” YongSun kept her eyes glued on the teacher. “Since you understand the material enough to fall asleep in my class, why don’t you prove it to me. I want a five page essay on the current topic by next week's class.”  
YongSun suppressed a groan, as she was sure so was everyone else, they had enough homework, a seemingly impossible pile as it was. The teacher went and stood near the front door. “Have you ID’s ready when you leave so I can see who is clearly above listening to me.” YongSun wanted to cry, she had never fell asleep in class before, she shurley wasn’t one of those students, she didn’t get amazing grades but she tried very hard on everything.  
Reluctantly she pulled out her ID and shuffled to the front of the class where the teacher was waiting for them. He shook his head at YongSun as he jotted down her name. Before she could leave he put out an arm to stop her. She looked over at him, he silently pointed to her seat, to the empty cup she left there. YongSun wanted to hit herself in the head, she was in such a panic she forgot it, yet another strike against her.  
She hurried back to get it as the last person was going to the door. “This is the fourth time in a row Moon ByulYi ssi, maybe I’ll have to talk to your academic advisor.”  
The person gave a ninety degree bow. “Sorry sir, it won’t happen again.”  
“It better not, if you were not such a good student I’d would have had to take more drastic measure already.”  
YongSun wasn’t trying to eavesdrop, but it was kind of hard when they were the only people left in the classroom. She dared a second look over her shoulder, and to her surprise she saw a very familiar head of blonde hair. YongSun’s heart dropped, it was the girl from last night. YongSun almost tripped over herself to get to the front of the classroom, but before she even got out of the row the girl had disappeared into the hall. YongSun rushed after her, pausing briefly to bow to the teacher as she left. As soon as she got into the hall she hit a wall of students, she looked in either direction but saw no sign of the girl. She felt very disappointed for more reasons than one, but she wanted to at least offer to treat the girl to a meal for what she did for her. She continued searching for a few more minutes, but there were so many places she could have went and YongSun’s class was about to start. She gave one last glance and headed off to class. 

* * *

Byul was napping under a tree in the mid-morning sun. She was trying hard to catch up on the sleep she had lost, she was going to have to stay up most of the night again at the store and now on top of all her other homework she had to write another five page paper. The teacher usually lets her go easy, it was very easy to fall asleep in his class, but she guesses since so many of them had fallen asleep this time he could not ignore it, and he wasn’t one to give a punishment to one student and not others.  
Byul was a smart girl but she was drowning. Having to move to the city by herself, work two part time jobs and finish all her assignments on time was very hard to do. She tried not to complain about it much, the boy she worked with at the store had three jobs. Though Byul couldn’t help but feel tired all the time, and alone. She didn’t really have many friends, not even back home, but now with no time to make any and the emptiness she felt when she thought of her family, made her even more tired. Sure she talked to them every few days over the phone, but money was so tight for her she could almost never afford a ticket home for the holidays. Just as Byul was about to fall asleep completely her alarm tone started blaring through her earphones. She opened her eyes and sighed, it was time to move to her next class. She had considered skipping it, but she heard her mother’s voice in her head scolding her for it, besides with all the sleeping in class she was walking on thin ice with a lot of her teachers, the last thing she needed was to lose her scholarship. Byul hefted her bag up and onto her shoulder and walked off. 

Byul may hate working nights but she liked how quiet it was. She was sitting behind the counter at work reading over the notes from her last class and coming up with points to use in her paper. WooJin had taken care of the stocking before he left for the night so she could focus on the cleaning, but Byul never told him how fast at it she was, leaving her time to do her homework in between customers.  
She had only had this job for a few weeks, it had taken a lot of begging on her part to get a night job by her place so she didn’t have far to walk at the end of the night. After a month of coming around, the owner finally said yes after one of his other employees had left the spot open.  
Byul adjusted her hat again, it was old and always coming loose, falling in front of her face. She couldn’t afford to replace it, not with living costs and her other bills, as well as sending a little back home to her parents every month. 

The store bell chimed, letting her know that someone had entered. “Welcome” She called over in the direction of the door, giving a slight bow but not looking over, she was too busy finishing her paragraph. When the customer had disappeared into the store Byul did glance over, making sure the person wasn’t drunk or doing something they were not supposed to, she got a lot of those types this late at night. It was a young girl grabbing some snacks off the shelf. Byul only watched her a little bit, enough to realize she was most likely not going to steel. There was something slightly familiar about the wavy brown hair but she just dismissed it, she got a lot of nightly regulars.  
After a few minutes the customer came up to the counter and Byul was forced to stop her homework. She stood up and started scanning the items, there was a lot of junk food and caffeinated drinks, it looked like something she would buy, she almost smiled. “Will this be all?” She asked in her customer service voice. She looked up at the girl. To her surprise it was the one from last night, the one she saved. She looked the same, but somehow more innocent, and more cute because she looked like a sad puppy.  
The girl looked up at Byul. Sadness quickly turned to shock, as if she too had realized who was standing behind the counter. “You!” She said as she pointed at Byul.  
“Long time no see.” She said with a smirk. 


	3. WheeSa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WheeIn and HwaSa finally make an appearance!

YongSun was having one of the worst days of her life. First she fell asleep in class, then she lost the girl, then her second teacher threw a group presentation at them. She had just spent the last three hours in the library with students she barely knew, trying to figure out who was going to research what.  
When the finally settled on that, they began to do a rough outline of it, but it seemed that they were all going to have to do a lot more research on the topic before they could continue so they split up for the night. YongSun dragged herself to the store she visited the night before, she needed to stock up on junk food to keep her going for most of the weekend.  
The girl behind the counter didn’t even look at her as she entered, she threw a quick welcome at her but then went back to whatever she was reading. YongSun didn’t blame her, she herself had a huge workload, and she didn’t have to juggle a job. She kept it quick, trying to grab all of her favourites, she wanted to get started right away when she got home. 

The cashier was a different one than she was use to, then again she was never here this late. The girl wore a worn blue baseball cap under her hood, she began to ring up YongSun’s stuff as her mind wandered to the topic she should start researching when she got home.  
“Will this be all?” The cashier’s deep voice asked her, snapping her out of her mind.  
YongSun looked up at the girl, face slowly connecting in her head. “You!” She said as she pointed. It was her, the girl from last night and class this morning, she had found her.  
A charming smile started spreading over the girl’s face. “Long time no see.” She said as she handed YongSun the bag. YongSun was at a loss for words after that, she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. The girl behind the counter seemed to find something amusing about it. “Seven dollars please.” She said almost laughing now.  
YongSun felt like she was laughing at her but she said nothing as she handed over her card. The girl swiped it and gave it back to her. The girl looked like she was over the interaction and went to turn back to her book after a polite bow to her. YongSun wracked her brain for something to say, how many times had she imagined having this conversation, and now that it was happening she couldn’t speak.  
“Dinner!” She blurted out a little too loudly, making the other girl jump.  
“What?” She asked now looking at her again.  
YongSun cleared her throat and took a breath. “I’d like to treat you to something, for… last night.”  
The girl’s smile returned. “Don’t worry about it.” She said with a small wave of her hand.  
YongSun shook her head. “No I want to. Really, please?” She pleaded.  
The girl shrugged. “I guess.”  
“Great!” YongSun said a little too enthusiastically. “Are you free this weekend?”  
The girl’s face fell a bit “No, I have another part time job on the weekends.” She must have seen the disappointment on YongSun’s face because she quickly continued. “Don’t worry, we will work something out eventually.” She gestured around the store. “You know where I work.” She smiled.  
YongSun didn’t want to admit she was more upset then she should have been. “I guess it can’t be helped.” She was trying to think of something to continue the conversation, but unfortunately for her and group of people walked in, taking the cashier’s attention. “Your name,” YongSun pulled her attention back. “Can I at least know your name?”  
The girl gave a real smile now. “ByulYi, Moon ByulYi.” She said putting her hand out.  
YongSun quickly grasped it in both hands, bag of treats swinging on her wrist. “Kim YongSun.” She said shaking it. “It was nice to meet you.” She could feel herself blushing.  
“Nice to meet you YongSun ssi, be careful on your way home.” She said with a nod to the door, the other customers were coming to the front now and YongSun really should be on her way home.  
The girls said their goodbyes and YongSun left for home. Moon ByulYI, she smiled to herself all the way home. 

YongSun was on her way to the library early Sunday morning. She was annoyed that she had to go all the way to the school to get a reference book she needed but the teacher specifically said that they were not to use anything off the internet.  
On her way there she wondered if she would run into ByulYi at school. She was more embarrassed with the fact she did revisit the convenience store last night in hopes she would see the cute blonde cashier, but true to her word she was not there. No matter how much YongSun wanted to, she was not going to risk going back tonight, so her only hope was that for some reason ByulYi needed to visit the library. She knew she was being stupid of course, the chances of that were far to great.  
YongSun walked into the large glass building and it was like a wall of silence hit her. That was not for the lack of students, in fact, most of the tables appeared to be full, but everyone was concentrating very hard. She made her way to the stacks of book, she had already looked the book before she got here to save herself some time looking.  
She was immersed in the stacks of books, collecting more than just one book for reference. A hand tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to jump and almost drop all of her books on the floor. 

A young woman with long wavy, dirty blonde hair stood smiling at her; face lit up like a happy puppy. “Unnie!” She whispered as loud as she dared. YongSun collected herself. “WheenIn Ah.” She replied, smile of her own spreading.  
“What are you doing?” WheeIn looked at the books in her hand. “You writing a paper or something?”  
YongSun nodded. “Yeah, they didn’t have the books I needed at the library by my house so I had to come here.” She motioned for the girl to start walking toward the front. “What brings you here, do you have a project?” Though she was a good student, you wouldn’t generally see Jung WheeIn hanging around school on the weekend.  
WheeIn shook her head. “HyeJin-Ie had to pick up a book for class.” She said pointing to a girl standing by the doors, she had long black hair and was wearing a lot of makeup; her face was in her phone.  
“Is she a classmate?” YongSun walked up to the self scan and swiped her student card.  
WheeIn shook her head. “She is my girlfriend.”  
YongSun whipped her head back to WheeIn. “Really?”  
YongSun had originally met WheeIn at an LGBTQ+ mixer, the only one YongSun worked up the courage to attend last year when she was coming to terms with her sexuality. She stayed there for all of a minute before she left, she met WheeIn on the steps. WheeIn asked her out for coffee the next day, they immediately realized that they were not into each other but they did become good friends over the year.  
“Yeah, we’ve been together for two months now.” She said with a glance over at the girl waiting.  
YongSun shoved her shoulder. “Why didn’t you tell me?” They didn’t cross paths much this semester but they did try to keep in touch.  
WheeIn shrugged. “I didn’t want to jump the gun incase it didn’t work out.”  
YongSun smiled. “But it did?”  
She smiled shyly. “Yes, it did.”  
YongSun was proud of WheeIn, it wasn’t easy meeting girls in their society. They’d both been burned by people who have not come out yet and were ashamed to be who they were. She didn’t blame them, but she wasn’t going to hide who she was for the sake of a relationship, she couldn’t date a girl who wasn’t okay with holding her hand in the street.  
YongSun grabbed her books. “Well why don’t you introduce me to this HyeJin-Ah.” She slid one arm around the younger girl’s shoulder and lead her over to the door. 

The girls went to a nearby cafe to chat for a bit. YongSun learned that HyeJin was the same age as WheeIn, which was just a few years younger than she was. HyeJin also told her that she was a lesbian, not bisexual like she and WheeIn were. That conversation of course they talked about on the way to the cafe, away from others ears. YongSun may not be ashamed of who she was but that did not mean that others would not intentionally hurt the girls for it, it was a sick world they lived in. YongSun was just lucky her parents accepted her, though they were far from flying a rainbow flag on their porch, they didn’t disown her, not like HyeJin’s family. YongSun didn’t get the full details, she didn’t want to, but HyeJin moved in with WheeIn last month after coming out to her parents, they didn’t take it well. 

The girls sat down with their drinks at a corner table. They had already covered all the standard topics, hometowns, majors, dream jobs; HyeJin was doing fashion and WheeIn was going to be a vet, it was way different from YongSun’s business management courses. They had since moved on to lighter topics.  
“So,” HyeJin said after taking a large sip of her latte. “Have you met anyone lately? I could set you up with someone.” Apparently she had an extensive list of girls, and guys, who would be interested in dating someone like YongSun, she felt her face going red.  
She put her hands up, waving off the suggestion. “Don’t worry about it, I am not looking right now.”  
HyeJin shrugged but WheeIn picked up on something. “Since when are you not interested in meeting someone?” She took a sip of her ice coffee, eyeing her suspiciously. “You met someone.” It wasn’t a question.  
YongSun’s face now felt like fire, a very specific blonde coming to mind. “No, I didn’t.”  
“Look HyeJin-Ah, she is going red.” WheeIn said it with a bit more joy then she should have. “Come on Unnie, what is their name? Girl or boy?” They both looked over at her intently.  
YongSun took a few breaths. “Someone saved be the other day, a cashier at one of the convenience store by my house.” WheeIn made a motion for her to continue. “Her name is Moon ByulYi, and nothing has come of it, it is just a crush, she probably doesn’t even like girls.” She said the last bit very fast. HyeJin raised her very nicely shaped eyebrow but said nothing. It was WheeIn who went nuts. “Oh my gosh Unnie, this is great!” She looked like she had a bit too much sugar, while YongSun just wanted to sink down further in her chair. “Do you want our help? I could go feel her out?”  
YongSun jumped up and waved her arms frantically. “No, no, that is okay WheeIn. I’ve got it under control.” Which was a lie. The last thing she needed was WheeIn practically forcing ByulYi on a date with her, it had happened before.  
WheeIn looked very disappointed. “Fine.” She said arms crossed. “But if nothing comes of it, I am going to step in, mark my words.” YongSun nodded, she knew WheeIn only meant well.  
YongSun quickly tried to move the topic along, bringing up anything to take the girl’s mind off YongSun’s love life. Lucky for her they didn’t bring it up again for the rest of the visit. 

YongSun collapsed on her bed. After a long afternoon of typing out her paper she was ready for bed, but was not ready for the weekend to be over, she didn’t want to go to class the next day.  
She rolled over and looked at her phone on the floor. On the bright side, she might get to see ByulYi tomorrow, that was if she stopped by the store. She had been wondering if she should. She very badly wanted to, but she was concerned that she was forcing herself upon the girl, any time she thinks the girl seems to enjoy her company, some part of her brain tells her she is being too much by showing up at the store everyday. She sighed. Why was this so hard. YongSun gave up and rolled back over so she was laying on her back. She guessed only time would tell if the girl was interested in her. It was going to be a long night of over thinking again. 


	4. 통통한 볼 (Chubby Cheeks)

Byul put her cup on the table in front of her and sat down. She was so exhausted she almost melted into the chair. It had been a very busy Sunday at the coffee house she worked at, and after four hours she was finally getting a break where she could sit down. She took off the hat she had to wear as uniform and put it down beside her coffee, sliding her arms and head down into a resting position on the table.  
Her quiet break did not last for long. Her cell phone started buzzing in her pocket, she pulled it out and checked the ID. “Um, HyeJin-Ah, what’s going on?” HyeJin was the first person Byul met when she moved to Seoul, they were friends for years before she moved, but only online. HyeJin was the one who helped her find her apartment.  
The was shuffling on the other end. “ByulYi Unnie, what are you doing?” She and HyeJin lived in the same neighbourhood to be close to the school, HyeJin had been living in the city for a few years, but she now moved in with her girlfriend.  
Byul slid back into a sitting position. “Just taking a break at work, why?”  
“The coffee house?”  
“Yeah.”  
More shuffling, she must be walking. “I wanted you to meet WheeIn today, you promised me you would this week.” A brief pause. “But I understand if you are busy.” Byul thought it over, she knew what HyeJin was trying to do, she was good at guiting Byul into things. “No today is good. Come by after I am done and we can have a snack.”  
There was a very audible yeah on the other end. “Okay Unnie see you then.” With that she hung up.  
Byul rolled her eyes, HyeJin was a good kid and she would do anything for her. 

A few hours later the bell above the front door chimed. Byul caught HyeJin’s unmistakable hair. Walking in beside her was a girl around HyeJin’s height, around Byul’s height too, though HyeJin was a few years younger they were around the same height, Byul was taller, as she like to remind her. Byul nodded to them and HyeJin picked a seat in the back.   
She still had to finish serving the customer she had before she could be done for the day. When she did, she grabbed a small assortment of treats from the showcase and the drinks that HyeJin had previously texted her, and brought them to the table with her. Byul had already changed out of her work clothes and shoved them in her bag, wearing just a casual shirt and some jeans. She was glad she always brought a change of clothes with her, she thought it awkward to meet her friend’s new girlfriend dressed in her work uniform.  
HyeJin and her girlfriend were seated at one of the tables with a couch on either side. Both sitting on one side, so Byul slid into the other. She handed out the drinks like a good employee, and set the treats in the middle for anyone to grab what they wanted from the pile.  
Once everyone was settled, Byul introduced herself. HyeJin’s girlfriend was named WheeIn, she learned that they had met at school, but not the college, elementary school. They were both from the same town and grew up together, they only just reconnected. That explains why HyeJin was comfortable enough to move in with her after only a few months.  
“How has it been going Unnie?” HyeJin asked her gently.  
Byul wondered where this was going, she usually told HyeJin about all her hardships, perhaps she was just simply asking how Byul was but there was a hint of something else in her tone. Byul shrugged. “Not bad, I work a lot, have to pay the bills. I am passing all my classes, I stay awake for most of them now.”  
“What are you taking?” WheeIn asked her while nippling on the end of some bread.  
“Web Design.” It wasn’t the most fascinating of courses, especially when it came to javascript, that stuff was like really annoying math. “Not sure if it is the course for me but I am trying to stick it out.”  
WheeIn nodded like she understood. Byul found WheeIn to be very cute, almost puppy like, but she caught a sexier edge to her, wheres HyeJin oozes sexiness. They actually made a cute match, it made Byul a bit jealous but she was happy for them. HyeJin seemed to catch that look on Byul’s face.  
She leaned in, resting her elbows on the table. “Have you met anyone yet Unnie?” She use to go to the clubs with HyeJin when she could but Byul was not really looking for a date, just needed something to distract her from her life. Nothing outrageous just a lot of drinking and dancing.  
A certain brown haired girl came to mind when she asked but Byul shook her head. “I don’t have time to look for a girlfriend, between my two jobs and school I would be lucky to get a full eight hours of sleep.” She laughed it off.  
HyeJin sighed. “Unnie, you wouldn’t be so lonely if you found yourself a girlfriend to spend your free time with.”  
Byul had often told HyeJin about her loneliness, not being able to see her family, HyeJin use to fill that void but they both had been very busy lately. “Maybe when the semester is over.”  
HyeJin gave up on that conversation after a few more banters back and forth.  
Eventually it was time for the girls to get going, they each had a pile of homework waiting for them at home. They walked each other back to the neighbourhood then separated ways, leaving Byul alone again.  
>

YongSun hated Mondays but then again who didn’t. She managed to pull herself up and out of bed, and to school. She managed to perk up at lunch, remembering that yes it was Monday, which meant ByulYi was most likely going to be at the store tonight, so she could stop by and have a conversation with her. YongSun carried this with her for the rest of the day.  
YongSun tired not to show how excited she was when she walked into the convenience store later that night. She gave a quick look over to the counter, and her heart immediately dropped. The boy from Saturday night was standing behind the counter and ByulYi was nowhere to be seen. He looked over at her as she walked further into the store, she plastered a smile on her face, trying not to act disappointed.  
She walked to the ramen isle and picked one out. She had already decided to have dinner at the store because her parents had to go to some company meeting at her mother’s company, she was just hoping by having dinner at the store it meant she could spend more time with ByulYi.  
YongSun walked up the counter and the boy smiled at her as he cashed her out. YongSun smiled back but she was still trying very hard not to let the fact that girl was not at work, get to her.  
YongSun took her ramen to the hot water station and made it. She grabbed a pair of wooden chopsticks with her to the customer counter and took a seat. The seat looked out the front window, she spent the time she was waiting or her noodles to cook, by counting the number of red cars that drove past, it was all she could do from looking for the girl some more. With a sigh, she took a few mouthfuls of her ramen and choked it down. This was turning into one of the worst nights.  
“That is not going to be a very filling dinner.” Someone said from behind her.  
YongSun turned to see the blonde girl standing there, hands on her hips, hair stuck under her worn blue cap, this time the hood of her grey sweater was not pulled up over it. “Please tell me that is not all you are having.”  
YongSun could feel the corners of her mouth turn up slightly, but she tried hard to shake it before the girl noticed. “I wasn’t very hungry, I just wanted a snack before going home.” YongSun directed a look behind her at the boy that was still behind the counter. “I didn’t think you were working tonight.”  
ByulYi looked back at her co-worker. “WooJin is staying an extra hour so I can get the inventory done.” She looked like she had an idea. “Hold on a second.” She didn’t wait for YongSun to respond, she just walked away, presumably to the back of the store.  
The girl returned moments later with something in her hand. ByulYi dropped a couple of triangle kimbap on the table in front of her. “These are only good until the end of the night. We will have to throw them out so eat them for me okay.”  
YongSun looked at them for a second then back to her. “I really don’t think I can.”  
ByulYi rolled her eyes, grabbed one and took a big bite out of it. She dramatically chewed and swallowed it. “They are fine to eat, if you don’t eat them they will go in the trash, it gives you something more to eat then just ramen.”  
YongSun nodded and took a small bite from the on that ByulYi bit. “I was supposed to treat you to a meal, not the other way around.” She said after she swallowed. ByulYi leaned on the counter next to her, a little too close, YongSun’s heart rate went up. “Well is it a good thing I am off this Wednesday.” It came off a little greasy but YongSun smiled. “That is if you are free of course.”  
YongSun nodded eagerly. “I have class until four.”  
“Good, it is set then, you can buy me dinner on Wednesday.” ByulYi gave a quick look to her co-worker. “I better get back to work so WooJin can go home, he is only staying as a favor to me.” She stood back up and took a step, but hesitated. She pulled out her cell phone and held it out to YongSun. “Put your number in it, just in case something comes up for one of us. I wouldn’t want to be stood up.”  
YongSun nervously put her number into the phone and handed it back to ByulYi. The girl quickly shot a text to YongSun’s phone so she had her number and YongSun saved it.  
“Finish your dinner, and text me when you get home so I know you didn’t run into more trouble.” YongSun didn’t know why but she felt her cheeks heat up.  
They said goodbye and ByulYi went back to work, leaving YongSun to finish her dinner alone, and wishing that Wednesday didn’t seem so far away. 

Byul could not keep a smile off of her face for the rest of the night. She thought she was mistaken when she was YongSun sitting at the counter eating her ramen. She had left the backroom for a drink of water when she saw her. Byul was a bit embarrassed that she stood there for a few moments just watching YongSun stuff food into her chubby cheeks, Byul had the overwhelming urge to just squeeze her cheeks and that made her smile. Byul even managed to finally get her number without looking like a creep. It had bothered her most of the weekend that she had no way to contact the girl. She seemed to have a habit of walking the streets late at night, and after what she had to save her from last week, she found herself anxious at moments wondering if she had got home safe, now she could.  
Byul finished the inventory as fast as she could for WooJin’s sake, and to her dismay YongSun had already left for the night. She took up her spot behind the counter as a new group of late night students came in. Her phone went off a moment later with a text from YongSun, to which Byul renamed as Chubby Cheeks, telling her that she had gotten home safely. Byul shot back a quick good night and that she would see her Wednesday before the group reached the counter. Byul spent the rest of her shift dreaming about what they would do on Wednesday night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting to a MoonSun date :D  
> Also thank you for anyone who reads this. I know I am not the best writer.


	5. Is it A Date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one because I could not bare to split it up.

Byul found herself standing in front of her closet, unsure of what to wear. She had gone from excited to down right freaking out in a matter of a few hours. It was only Tuesday night. She had made her way home after her shift, it was now three in the morning and she could think of nothing but what she was going to wear. It was not a date, she thinks, just a friendly dinner for helping YongSun out that night, so then why did she feel like this. She wasn’t sure why she was freaking out so much, YongSun had seen her in her ratty old hat, dirty sweater and wearing no makeup. Still, she should dress like she was trying, but not trying… Byul rubbed a hand over her face, this was getting way to complicated. She even considered calling HyeJin and asking her advice but she knew the girl was going to tell her to wear something revealing. Byul had made the mistake of letting HyeJin pick her clothes once, she ended up wearing her coat for the whole night because you could see her bra through the shirt.   
It took Byul another hour to finally decide what she was going to wear, and if she was being honest, it wasn’t much different from what she wore everyday to school. She was going with her black ripped jeans and a plain white shirt under a plaid one. It was nothing special but it was all she could come up with. She looked over at the clock, it was just past four in the morning. She groaned and dragged herself into her bed, she still had to go to class tomorrow. Lucky for her she only had one class and it was early, so she had a lot of time to not sleep and worry until she met up with YongSun. They had made more in depth plans since. The decided to meet at the store where Byul worked and walk to a local restaurant that YongSun swears has the best food in town. Byul agreed and they set the time for five that night so YongSun had time to go home a change before they had to meet. Byul looked at her phone again before she closed her eyes, wondering in YongSun was having just as much trouble as she was or if it was all in Byul’s head. She rolled over but didn’t sleep. 

YongSun did not want to get out of bed. The night had brought nothing but worry for her. Instead of doing her homework due later that week, she made WheeIn sit with her and go through everything she owned until they found something that the both thought was an appropriate outfit to wear for her “Not a Date” as YongSun had to remind WheeIn over a dozen times. The younger girl just nodded her head, humoring YongSun, who also knew she was treating this like it was a date, God did she hope it wa a date.   
After an hour and a half she settled on some nice light blue skinny jeans and a pink sweater-shirt. She had originally wanted to wear a dress, nothing fancy, something like a sundress, but WheeIn pointed out that Byul had mentioned the arcade near the restaurant and a dress might look nice but limited her movements. Finally they had her outfit picked, line up the type of makeup she was going to wear, but then it was time for WheeIn to go home for the night, leaving YongSun to panic alone. She ended up staying up most of the night trying to get over her nerves, eventually falling asleep at about three in the morning, which didn’t help the fact she had an eight AM class to go to. So when YongSun’s alarm started going off in the morning she almost threw it across the room.   
She finally managed to pull herself out of bed and into the bathroom. She needed a shower to wake her up, and to wash her hair, it had been a few days since she did. It took her another hour of preparations before she was ready to leave, so when she did get home she would only need to do touch ups and change her clothes. For now, it was time for class. 

YongSun didn’t know if she was more excited or nervous as she made her way to the convenience store. She had barely been able to concentrate the entire day, she was also secretly hoping to run into ByulYi at school but it never happened. Now she was almost at the store and there was a part of her brain that was telling her to high tail it back to her house and text ByulYi sorry, but she steeled her nerves and continued walking.   
ByulYi beat her to the store. She was leaning on the wall outside, casually looking at the traffic and if it was an average day for her. Her hair was down and she was not wearing a hat for the first time since YongSun had known her. She was wearing some back jeans and what looked like a plaid shirt under her jacket. YongSun had contemplated not wearing a jacket for the sake of her outfit but it was barely spring and the evenings were still chilly. ByulYi must have heard her coming because she looked in YongSun’s direction. She looked blank face for a second, making YongSun pause in panic, but a second later her face broke in a very large smile, so much that it made her nose crinkle, which YongSun noted as very adorable. She waved to YongSun as she approached and YongSun waved back as she finally came to a stop beside her.   
“Long time no see Kim YongSun ssi.” She said as she pushed herself off of the wall.   
YongSun gave her a small smile. “Long time no see Moon ByulYi ssi.”   
ByulYi made a face and shook her head. “That sounded awkward.” She made as a general comment to their greeting. “No one calls me ByulYi, I forgot to tell you that. I usually just go by Byul.”   
YongSun nodded, mouth open slightly as if she was saying “ah”. She smiled again. “So should I call you Byul-Ah ssi, or Moon Byul ssi?”   
Byul contemplated this. “How old are you?”   
“I was born in 1991.” She replied.   
“Oh,” She pointed at YongSun. “That makes you my Unnie, I was born in 1992.” When YongSun didn’t respond right away she added, “It is okay if I call you Unnie?”   
YongSun nodded quickly. “Of course.” She honestly just didn’t expect Byul to be younger than her, she seemed very mature for her age and acted kind of like she was older. The girls waited in momentary silence before YongSun gestured with her hands. “Shall we go?”   
“Yes, yes.” Byul said, changing direction so they were side by side, heading toward the restaurant that YongSun had picked. YongSun was trying very hard not to look like she was trying not to touch Byul as they walked. Neither of them really knew what to say, it was odd that she could talk to her while she was working, or over text message but now that they were face to face on an even playing field, they were at a loss for words. 

They ended up making casual conversation for the second half of the trip to the restaurant, asking each other how their week was going, how work was for Byul, how class was for them both. Finally they reached the restaurant that YongSun had picked out. Though she did make sure it was okay of they ate here, she was having second thoughts, perhaps instead of bringing her to a traditional Korean restaurant, she should have thought of something more trendy.   
They picked a table in the back and started going over their menus while the Ajumma went to get them some water and utensils. “What is good here?” Byul asked as she flipped the on paged menu over.   
YongSun thought about it. “I usually come here for their naejang tang, it is very good but it not everyone’s favourite food.” She made the mistake of getting one of her classmates to try it once and she said she would never let YongSun pick the meal again.   
“Naejang tang?” Byul said sounding shocked. “I love naejang tang.” YongSun tried to hide the heat that was beginning to creep up on her face.   
The Ajumma came back and took their order. Both girls got the soup and a few other dishes to share. YongSun thought about ordering some Soju as well but figured it would not help her with the nerves, and any alcohol turned her the colour of a beat.   
“What are you taking in school?” Byul’s question made her look up again. “We see each other a lot but we never really talked about that.”   
Byul was right, they both knew they went to school but neither ever expanded on it. Besides the fact that YongSun knew Byul was in her Friday lectures. “Business Management.” Byul made a face at that, like it was not what she would have expected, which was true. “When it was time to apply for school I wanted to do something practical, it seemed like a good idea at the time.”   
The ajumma delivered their food and the girls dug in. “Any particular reason you chose Business Management? There are a lot of practical jobs out there.” YongSun shrugged as she slurped back some broth. “Some really cool Unnie came to my high school to talk about it, she made it seem like a good choice.” She took a bite of kimchi, they got a double order because both girls really wanted it. “What are you taking in school?”   
Byul swallowed her mouthful. “Web Design but I am applying for Mechanical Engineering next year..”   
“Whoa, you must be really smart.” YongSun was in awe. Byul only shrugged it off. “I am barely floating in my program, except for my Gender and Sexuality elective, it is really interesting.”   
“How weird, I am taking that elective as well.”   
YongSun could feel her face going red again as she said the next sentence. “I know, I was you last Friday leaving the class.”   
“We are in the same class? Why didn’t you come say hi?” She thought for a second. “Oh that was before we saw each other again after that night, it was probably awkward.” YongSun nodded along, not mentioning how she chased after Byul when she left the class but failed to find her. “Well maybe you can save me a seat this week, I never make friends in my electives.” YongSun agreed to save her a seat.   
They finished their meals, each giving a few more details about their life as they did. YongSun told her that she still lived at home with her parents and that her older sister just returned from abroad. Byul told her about her family back home, her mother and two younger sisters, that explained why she acted older, she lived on a farm and her father passed away when she was young. They decided it was time for fun, they paid for their meal and headed to the arcade that Byul chose for them. 

Byul was regretting her decision about the arcade. It was one she had spent a lot of time at and she was very good at a lot of the games, but there was the problem. She didn’t want to pretend to be bad at games that she rocked at but she didn’t want to act like a show off to YongSun and make her not have a good time. She was already having regrets before they met up, she had got to the store early so she could talk to her boss before YongSun showed up, that and she couldn’t wait around her house any longer. She ended up waiting outside the store, watching the traffic, counting the number of blue cars that passed, trying to occupy her mind from going into full on panic mode before YongSun even showed up.   
When YongSun did show up, Byul was floored. She was only slightly more dressed up than normal, in jeans and a pink sweater, a light brown jacket over that. But even the subtle difference in her makeup had Byul’s mind blanking for a moment, she was too pretty.   
Dinner did pass fine, though she was trying not to eat like a slob. Asking YongSun more about herself so she didn’t have as much of a puzzle to fill in as to who Kim YongSun was. Each piece Byul uncovered was even better than the last. 

They got to the arcade and Byul went to the owner and changed in some paper for coins. They spent a few moments catching up, she had not been there in a long time, not since school had become increasingly hard with the semester coming to a close.   
When she finally got back to YongSun the girl looked from Byul to the owner. “You must come here a lot.”   
Byul handed her a handful of coins. “Occasionally.”   
“You must bring all of the girls here.” Byul almost did a double take, was it just her or was Kim YongSun flirting with her, she could see the pink that grew on her face.   
Byul winked at her. “Only the pretty ones.”   
YongSun made a face. “That was greasy.” She slapped Byul’s arm and Byul laughed.   
She ignored her and steered her in the direction of the games she liked the most. 

After a few rounds of Byul winning and YongSun falling very short, YongSun started to look like she was not enjoying herself which is what Byul was afraid of. “Must have been a lot of pretty girls.” YongSun said under her breath but Byul caught it, yet another reason to be angry with herself tonight, why did she made a dumb comment like that, there were barely any girls and none that she brought here.   
Byul stood beside YongSun and picked up the gun she was about to abandon. “Here,” She opened an arm for YongSun to step into, the girl looked unsure but did so anyway. Byul moved both of her hands so they were positioned correctly on the gun, she kicked one on YongSun’s feet so she was in the right stance. “You need to aim like this.” She mimed the movement while still holding on to her. She stepped away and put another coin in the machine, game coming to life.   
She gave YongSun some general comments while she played, helping her with the game. YongSun shrieked in joy as she completed the level and shot Byul a huge smile when the cleared. “I did it!” Her face was all red and Byul had to laugh.   
She pointed at the screen, to the top of the leaderboard, the name MoonStar was at the top. “When I first moved to Seoul I didn’t want to go home to my empty house.” She said now beside YongSun again so no one could hear her. “I was so use to lots of noise and people that my place just seemed so lonely. I use to come here every night after class and play for hours by myself so I didn’t have to go home. I ended up winning the top spot on the game” She said pointing again to her name.   
YongSun looked more serious now. “That sounds sad.”   
Byul shrugged. “I got over it eventually. I don’t get to come here often anymore so I am glad we did.” She smiled at YongSun and she returned it.   
She stepped in and patted Byul on the arm. “I am glad we did this too.”   
They played a few more games before they left. YongSun schooling Byul on the piano tiles game, even earning her a spot on the leaderboard. 

The girls now walked down the dark street. The sun had set over an hour ago while they were still playing in the arcade. They hadn’t really said much of anything since they left, not so much awkward now but just enjoying each other’s company.   
YongSun was swinging her arms around as they walked. “I don’t think I am ready to go home.” She said with a sigh.   
“Then we don’t go home.” Byul said as smooth as she could. YongSun looked at her, wondering if she had actually meant it, which she did. “What do you want to do?”   
YongSun thought about it for a few minutes, both girls standing on the sidewalk not moving. “I have an idea.” She said with a sly smile that made Byul unsure, wondering what the girl had in mind. 

Twenty minutes later Byul and YongSun were standing on a bridge in the middle of the city. Byul was shooting YongSun glances like she had lost it, perhaps she had but she wanted to share this with Byul. Byul had revealed something very personal about herself when they were at the arcade and YongSun wanted to return the favor.   
YongSun touched the edge of the bridge and look out to the water that laid beyond it. “I didn’t want to go into Business.” She said softly enough for it to almost be a whisper. She noticed Byul had moved in closer, arms resting on the edge of the bridge as well. “I wanted to be a stewardess.” She shot a shy look over at Byul, expecting her to be laughing but she looked serious.   
“So why didn’t you?” Her voice had gotten deeper with the night.   
YongSun took a deep breath. “Until recently my older sister was studying abroad.” She patted her hands on the bridge while thinking. “Two years ago as I was graduating from school my mom got sick. My sister couldn’t leave school because she would lose out on all the money my parents paid to send her there. My father had to start working more to afford the medical bills, so it was up to me to take care of her.” She looked at Byul for a moment, her face so serious as she listened. “I didn’t mind, and she got better very fast. When the time came to apply for school however I could not bring myself to apply to a school far away from home, I felt like I couldn’t leave, so I ended up picking something that I could do and stay at home.” YongSun shook the sadness from her voice and cleared her throat. “When I was feeling sad or troubled, I’d come here and I’d yell my problems off the bridge. It always made me feel better, like a weight was lifted off me.”   
Now Byul was looking sceptical. “That doesn't seem like something I would do.”   
YongSun shook her head. “Don’t knock it until you try it.” She turned to the water and called at the top of her lungs, “Eomma! I hope you stay healthy!” She paused. “I hope I pass all my test!” She turned back to Byul and they both started laughing.   
Byul shook her head but she turned to the water. “Eomma, SeulGi, YeSol, I miss you!” She turned back and they both picked up laughing again, YongSun feeling lighter.   
“Shut UP!” A voice called from somewhere below the bridge, YongSun had been known to annoy the local homeless people.   
YongSun giggled and grabbed onto Byul’s wrist “Run!” She said as she pulled Byul behind her. Soon they were both running off into the night. 

Byul felt like she could fly. She had so far had the perfect night with YongSun, better than she could have ever imagined. They were making their way back from the bridge, headed toward home. YongSun started to rub her arms against the cold, the jacket she was wearing wasn’t very thick, it was more of a wind breaker. Byul stripped her jacket and threw it over YongSun’s shoulders.   
YongSun touched the sides and looked over at her. “I am too hot from all that running, you only have yourself to blame so you have to carry my coat.” She said trying to play it off casually. YongSun looked like she was suppressing a smile as she tugged it tighter.   
Byul insisted on walking YongSun home, telling her it was no use arguing because she was just follow her to make sure she made it safe, sayong anyone could send a text from her phone, but both girls knew it was just an excuse.   
Too soon they were standing outside of YongSun’s house. It actually wasn’t that far from Byul’s, it was only a few blocks away and about a few financial levels above.   
YongSun handed her back her jacket with a thanks. “I had a lot of fun tonight.” She added as she dug her keys out. “We should do it again sometime.” Byul nodded in agreement. “Yes we should. Now go to bed, and I don’t want to see you at the store eating ramen anytime soon, eat a proper meal.” She meant it mainly as a joke but YongSun’s face seem to drop a bit. “I will see you in class on Friday, be sure to save me a seat.” That earned her another smile. “Goodnight Byul-Ah.”   
“Goodnight YongSun-Ah” She didn’t add the Unnie part.   
YongSun waved at her until she reached her front door, Byul mirroring her. Finally she disappeared into the house, leaving Byul with nothing to do but go home. Usually Byul’s walk home is quiet and normal but tonight her face was plastered with a smile. Thinking of chubby cheeks, dolphin shrieks, and a very kid like Unnie. It was the first time in a long time Byul was not lonely, and it was something she could get use to. 


	6. Rain, Rain, Come Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extremely late upload. It has been a long week of work and homework because all of my projects are due soon. I hope you enjoy!

Byul was cursing herself. It was late Thursday night and she was all alone at work. This was usually the time that YongSun would come into the store but the girl was nowhere to be seen. Why did she tell her not to come, why? She only meant she didn’t want YongSun eating bad food anymore, she was thin enough and eating food with no nutrition was just going to make it worse. She sighed to herself, there was no helping her boredom. The only thing she had to look forward to was seeing YongSun in class tomorrow, and hopefully getting to sit next to her. Byul thought about confessing to YongSun outside of her house yesterday when she dropped her off, but it was still too soon, which is what make her say that stupid sentence. Dam, did she wish she could take that back. She would have to find a way to set things straight tomorrow when she saw her, with raising suspicion, just in case she didn’t take it the way Byul thought she did. Byul put her head in her hands, elbows resting on the counter, she looked out to the empty store, wishing tomorrow was coming faster. 

“So how did it go?” YongSun had her phone up to her ear as she scrambled around her bedroom to get ready for her Friday class. “It went really well I think. She is cute and sweet and funny, but I am not totally sure she is into me like that.” She held up another shirt over herself in the mirror. WheeIn made a noise on the other end of the link. “And what makes you think that?” WheeIn had been trying to get this information out of her since Wednesday night but YongSun had been too busy to reply to her text, until she finally called her.   
YongSun thought back to Wednesday night and had to try very hard not to smile, but the bit at the end of the night it what threw her off. “She told me she didn’t want to see me at the store eating ramen anytime soon.” YongSun could see herself making a face in the mirror.   
“Unnie,” WheeIn practically yelled at her over the phone. “Did you take that the wrong way?” She had. “She just wanted you to eat healthy, it means she cares about you, is that why you didn’t go by the store yesterday?”   
YongSun had admitted to WheeIn over text that she didn’t go see the girl. “No…” It wasn’t the only reason she didn’t go to the store last night, but it was definitely the reason she didn’t make an excuse to go.   
“Unnie! How many times do I have to tell you, do I have to spell it out? If that girl didn’t like you she wouldn’t have done something as lame as yelling off a bridge.”   
“Hey!” YongSun protested.   
“I’m sorry Unnie but I would have never done that, not unless HyeJin asked me and I was trying to impress her, like that time I went camping in high school but I hate bugs, I did it all to impress that one boy.”   
YongSun mulled it over a bit, she still wasn’t sure, then again she probably would not be a hundred percent sure until she heard the words from Byul’s mouth. “WheeIn-Ah, I have to go to class now but we will talk later okay?”   
“Yeah okay, but try not to think about it too much.” Yeah like that was going to happen. The girls hung up and YongSun left for school, of course still thinking about it. 

There was no sign of Byul when YongSun got to class, then again she was always one of the first people in the classroom. She scoped out a good seat so Byul was most likely to see her when she walked in, that was if she still wanted to sit with her. YongSun hated her brain, one second it was running over all the things Byul did that made her think she liked her, the next she was reminding herself of all the reason she was probably wrong. YongSun started pulling all of she stuff out of her bag, she was going to start writing the lecture notes the teacher put online, anything to get her mind off of Byul. In a rush she did manage to finish her punishment paper she was supposed to write for falling asleep last week, she had already submitted it electronically that morning when she woke up.   
YongSun barely noticed as the class started filling up, just like all the other weeks of this class, she just kept her head down and concentrated on her notes, blocking out the noise.   
“Is this seat taken?” Byul was standing next to her, wearing a smile.   
YongSun felt a smile grow on her own face as Byul pulled out the chair next to her. “I was saving it for my imaginary friend but I guess you can sit there today.” She tried to joke, when Byul laughed at it she felt proud.   
Byul sat down and started pulling out her notebook. Most kids in the class took notes on their laptops but YongSun prefered the old fashion way, it seemed Byul did as well. “Were you busy yesterday?” Byul asked out of the blue, making YongSun look over at her.   
She could feel her cheeks heat. “I had a lot of homework, and I waited too long to finish my paper, I didn’t have much time for anything.” She felt like she needed an excuse as to why she didn’t come and see her at the store, that is what it seemed like Byul was asking her without asking.   
Byul nodded as she wrote the topic of the day on her page. “Yeah I figured since I didn’t see you yesterday you must have been, or maybe not, it is not like you need to stop by, I just didn’t want you to think I didn’t want you to come around.” She said it all in such a rush that it took YongSun a minute to catch everything that she had said.   
YongSun shook her head and waved her hands in front of her at the same time. “No, I would never think that.” But it was what she had thought. “It took all of my effort not to find a distraction from my work.”   
Byul nodded. “Good.” She turned around to get something out of her bag but stopped and turned back fast. “What are you doing tonight?” She said it in a way that made YongSun think some sort of favor was coming.   
“Nothing… yet. Why?”   
Byul grabbed both of her hands and held them in between hers, YongSun could feel her blush deepen. “Oh Unnie, please, please do me a favor.” There it was. “I need to take a picture of a student for an assignment, I asked HyeJin but she is busy and I don’t many other friends.”   
She stared at YongSun while she thought. “What class is it for?” Was all she could think of.   
“One of my design classes, nobody but me and the teacher will see it. I have to do an ad for the school and it cannot be a student from our class but has to go to the school.” That seemed like a lot of criteria to follow.   
“What would you need me to do.”   
At this point Byul had thankfully released her hands, she wasn’t sure how much more her face could heat. “Just be yourself, doing homework or reading or something, nothing extravagant.”   
YongSun nodded slowly. “I don’t see why not, I am done class at four today.” She looked down at herself. “I don’t have anything else to wear.” She wasn’t sure if it would be suitable.   
“You’re perfect, no need to change.” Apparently YongSun’s face could get hotter, but she agreed. “We can meet in the courtyard after your last class.” She threw her arms around YongSun’s shoulder briefly. “Thank you Unnie!”   
Thankfully for YongSun the teacher walked in and Byul pulled back, nose crinkly smile on her face. YongSun tried not to make much more eye contact with her throughout the lecture.   
They managed to chat a bit more throughout the rest of class but not enough incase the teacher caught them, YongSun didn’t need to write another paper. Byul pulled out some grapes and make YongSun take some, making sure they both ate something for breakfast. It was kind of cute the way she seemed to take care of her, though YongSun was the older one, maybe it was because she had younger sisters, she didn’t want to make that comparison. Unfortunately for YongSun their classes were in opposite directions so they had to part immediately after class. But Byul quickly reminded her about the photo session after school, which YongSun was both regretting and looking forward to, only because she got to see Byul again. Getting to hang out with her outside of school and her work was starting to become more exciting. 

Byul was super excited. Not only did she clear up that misunderstanding with YongSun but now she was going to spend the afternoon with her again. She wasn’t lying when she said she needed a model for her assignment but she would have waited for HyeJin to be free if she needed to.   
She was waiting in the courtyard. She had to borrow a camera from the school so she had to be extra careful with it, her weather app had told her that it was supposed to rain later this afternoon she will have to get it all shot within an hour or two or risk getting the camera wet. She did bring a waterproof bag for the camera and her laptop if it did start to rain but she was hoping to not have to use it.   
She had not been waiting long before she saw YongSun coming across the school courtyard. It shocked Byul how even when she looked simple, she looked beautiful. She was smiling at her as she waved at Byul. Byul got off of the wall she was leaning on and walked over to meet her half way.   
Byul turned when she met up with YongSun so they were walking in the same direction, she laid her hand on YongSun’s shoulder, guiding her as they walked. “How was class?” She asked casually as she steered her toward the spot she scoped out to take the pictures.   
YongSun shrugged. “Not bad, it was hard not to fall asleep but I made it through.”   
Byul pumped her fist out in front of her. “Way to go Unnie.” She could see YongSun’s chubby cheeks start to colour, that made Byul more happy than it should have.   
YongSun kept her head straight and did not look at her. “So what do you have in mind for this? I am not much of a model.”   
“That is okay you don’t have to be.” Byul shifted her camera bag as they walked. “I figured you could just sit down and write in a notebook or something.” Byul moved her hand to the small of YongSun’s back. “Come on, you’ll love it.” She pushed her a little faster. 

She settled YongSun under a large tree and made her fake take notes. YongSun was stiff at first but Byul tried to engage her in conversation so she forgot about the camera and started to loosen up. It wasn’t long before they moved locations. They moved on the the library where she had YongSun read a few books, type somethings on her laptop, just getting different shots and different expressions in general so she had more to work with. When they finally finished that, the girls started making their way back to the main area of the campus so YongSun could pick up some books from her locker, then Byul was going to walk home with her (something she could get use to). Byul couldn’t wait to go home and look at her pictures, something told her she may keep some of the photos outside of class, but she wasn’t going to tell YongSun that.   
They were nearing the neighbourhood and the sun had set on the way. The picture taking took a bit longer than she thought and it was now past dinner time. Byul thought hard about inviting YongSun out for dinner again but she didn’t want to take up anymore of YongSun’s time, she was sure the girl was busy. Byul was in the middle of thinking of some way she could casually work in a time to see YongSun again into their conversation when a fat rain drop hit her in the face. Byul wiped it off and looked up. “I think it is starting to rain.” She said aloud.   
YongSun stopped walking and put a hand up, a few drops hitting her hand. “I didn’t know it was going to rain.”   
No sooner than it leave her mouth, the sky opened up and it started to pour hard. Both girls screamed and threw their hands over their heads. Byul snapped out of it quickly and grabbed on to YongSun’s hand, pulling her along behind her as she ran for cover under a nearby awning. Safely underneath Byul started moving wet hair from her face.   
She looked over to YongSun who seemed to be doing the same. “What are we going to do?” She asked as she tried to run her fingers through her tangled hair. Byul tried not to laugh at the sight, brain searching for something serious. “I don’t like to far from here, why don’t we run there and you can call a cab when we get there?” She suggested, heart beatin a little harder at the thought of YongSun being in her tiny house.   
YongSun gave up on her hair and nodded. “Sounds like a plan. But what about our school stuff, I have my laptop with me.” And Byul had a camera.   
“Oh that’s right.” She said pulling the bag she brought from her backpack. “This should fit both our laptops and my camera, I can’t do much about our school books but if we run with them in front of us they should be shielded enough from the rain.”   
YongSun looked at her blank faced. “Wow, you really are smart.” Byul couldn’t help but smile as she pulled her stuff from her bag, YongSun following her.   
They secured their things and adjusted their backpacks on their fronts. “Ready?” She asked holding her hand out for YongSun, trying not to feel to bold.   
YongSun nodded. “Ready.” She said and she grasped Byul’s hand, fingers lacing with hers. Byul gave her a large smile and they took off, running into the pouring rain. 

Byul lived in a rooftop house, like the ones YongSun saw in the dramas. By the time they got to the top level on the building they were soaked through. Luckily Byul was right about their bags and having them on their front protected them from most of the rain so they were thankfully mostly dry. When they got in Byul started moving some of her belongings around the small place, trying to tidy up YongSun guessed. Byul grabbed two towels off a shelf and tossed one at YongSun. “Dry off so you don’t catch a cold.” She said as she already was drying off her own hair.   
“It isn’t going to help much if all of my clothes are soaked through.” She said but she obeyed by following Byul’s lead.   
Byul stopped and wrapped the towel around her neck. “I guess you are right about that.” She moved toward her closet. “I’d offer you something to wear but it would be pointless if you are just going back out in the rain again.”   
“I could always stay over.” Even as she said it she felt her face heat, there was no way she was going to stay here with Byul all night, just the two of them.   
Byul looked over at her shocked that she even mentioned it. “I mean, I don’t work till the afternoon tomorrow so if you really wanted to stay you could.”   
There was a moment where both girls were just looking at each other, words just hanging in the air above them. Then YongSun started to nod slowly. “I don’t mind staying.” YongSun could feel the tension break between them.   
“I’ll get you a change of clothes. You can change in the bathroom and hang your wet clothes up in there, I’ll heat us up something warm to eat.”   
YongSun took the clothes Byul offered her and marched off to the very tiny bathroom to change. YongSun would be lying if she said she didn’t spend more time in there then she needed to. Very slowly and deliberately hanging her clothes neatly, taking the time to calm down her nerves and remind herself that this was indeed happening. She finally emerged wearing a pair of red plaid flannel pajamas and a black t-shirt. She had put the towel around her shoulders and exited the bathroom. Byul was standing at her stove heating something in a pot, kettle beside it boiling, and Byul wearing almost exactly what YongSun was but her pants were green.   
Byul had already set up her tiny table and it was cover in a small group of side dishes. “It is almost ready, you can sit down.”   
YongSun obeyed and continued trying to dry her hair as she waited for Byul, who soon sat a bowl of stew in front of her and a cup of tea. “Did you make this?” She asked as she laddeled a bit of it.   
Byul sat down opposite of her and smiled. “No the ajumma on the first floor gives me food sometimes, she says I work too much.”   
“You do work too much.” YongSun said as she took a bite.   
Byul just shrugged. “Thank you for helping me today, I am sorry you ended up here.”   
YongSun waved her hand in front of her. “No, no don’t say that. This is nothing.” She was actually more glad then her should have been to be staying the night a Byul’s. “I am glad we are getting this time together.” She said shyly looking at her bowl.   
“Me too.” Byul agreed. They managed some more small talk over dinner, learning more things about each other. Favourite colours, places they wanted to visit, all the subject they loved and hated.   
After dinner YongSun helped Byul doing the few dishes they had made, and helped her start setting up for bed, considering it was now going on ten at night. Byul only had one bed, there was no avoiding that, there was enough room for both of them to sleep on it without touching. Byul pulled out extra blankets so YongSun didn’t feel like they had to share.   
They got into bed together and continued their conversation from before. Trying to learn as much as they could about each other. YongSun had so many questions that she wanted answered, but Byul yawned very loudly and even YongSun was trying hard to keep her eyes open.   
They decided to call it a night. YongSun laid in the dark, listening to the slow breaths coming from Byul as she settled into her sleep. Perhaps she was feeling bold, perhaps she was hoping Byul was already sleeping, but she couldn’t stop the next question that escaped her. “Byul-Ah,” She whispered, seeing Byul’s outline so close to her she could touch her. “Do you like girls?”   
When nothing happened for a moment, YongSun figured she actually she was asleep. But then Byul rolled over, so she was facing YongSun, dark eyes wide open against the darkness. “Emmm.” She said in a confirming tone. She shifted a bit closer. “YongSun-Ah, do you like boys?” That ending caught her by surprise. YongSun cleared her throat. “Only some.”   
YongSun could see Byul’s sleepy smile. “Good.” She said, her eyes slowly fluttering closed again, she was fighting to stay awake.   
“Good.” YongSun echoed as she let her own eyes fall closed. YongSun thinks she could start to like the rain. 


	7. Waking Up With The Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been awhile. Sorry about that but things have gotten overwhelming lately and I have not had the energy to write. I do plan on posting again Sunday, this chapter is very short but I have a plan for a longer one. I hope you enjoy it, thank you to anyone who has read this it does mean a lot.

Byul’s arms tightened around her pillow, almost crushing it against her chest. She was trying to let the fog of the morning settle before she got up for the day. Slowly she started remembering the real world, dreams of the night fading away from her thoughts. There was a faint smell of strawberries floating in the air. Byul’s eyes snapped open. She wasn’t alone,and it wasn’t her pillow she was hugging, it was YongSun.  
The events of the night before came rushing back to her, the rain,the dinner,the conversation. Byul’s cheeks started to burn, did she really admit to YongSun that she liked girls? Did YongSun really say that she only sometimes liked boys? She wanted so badly to shake the thoughts from her head but YongSun was still sleeping against her, her thin body wrapped up in the blanket Byul gave her, like a cacoon, so intricately folded into Byul’s body, face hidden in Byul’s neck. Byul could feel her soft breaths against her collar bone, she desperately did not want to move from the position she was in, but from the time displayed on the wall clock, if she didn’t start getting ready soon then she was going to be late.  
Byul moved so delicately, inch by inch, removing YongSun from her arms and placing her head on the nearest pillow. She smiled to herself at the sight of the chubby cheeked girl sleeping, it was definitely something she could get use to waking up to. Byul shook the thought from her head, she shouldn’t think that way, it is not like they confessed to one another. She reluctantly removed herself from the warm bed and pulled herself into the bathroom to get ready for work.

When Byul emerged from the bathroom, YongSun was still asleep. Byul couldn’t bring herself to wake the girl just yet. She walked over to her fridge and looked for something to eat. She was slightly embarrassed now, she never really had time to shop so she just grabbed things from the store on her way out. The meal she prepared them last night was about the majority of the food she had to offer. She settled for egg rolls and kimchi.  
Byul wasn’t sure if it was the smell of the eggs or time that woke YongSun, but just was she was about to finish the last roll, the girl sprung up in the bed. Her hair was a mess, Byul tried not to laugh. YongSun wore a cute grumpy face and she rubbed her eyes, she looked over at Byul, eyes widening as she remembered where she was. Byul was still trying not to smile as she waved at her. YongSun smoothed her hair down and put on a small smile.  
Byul set their now finished breakfast on the small table and waved her over. “I hope egg rolls are okay.” She said as YongSun scooted over to the table. “I have to go shopping so I don’t have much more to offer.”  
YongSun picked up her chopsticks and grabbed a piece, nibbling on it slowly. “I am not picky.” Her voice was a bit horse, not as deep as Byul’s in the morning.   
“Did you sleep well?” Byul asked feeling her face heat a bit again, remembering the way she had woken up that morning, hoping that YongSun had not noticed. YongSun nodded, she swallowed her roll and took a sip of the coffee Byul had prepared them. “I slept well thank you, what about you?”  
Byul nodded back. There was an awkward tension that hung in the air. As if they were both wondering if their late night confession was heard by the other or if it was a dream. Byul cleared her throat, she didn’t know what to say. “About last night,” YongSun looked up at her hopefully, hoping for what she wasn’t sure but if the cat was out of the bag there was no way she was going to stuff it back in. “I hope I didn’t weird you out with the whole liking girls thing.” Byul took a nervous sip of her coffee. “It is not something I admit to people… for obvious reasons.”  
YongSun shook her head. “No, I understand.” She averted her eyes. “Well of course I understand.” Byul could see a bit of pink framing her face as she spoke. “I usually wait years before I tell anyone that my attraction goes beyond just boys, but for some reason it just popped out.”  
Both girls sat silently for a minute before Byul spoke again. “Your secret is safe with me.” YongSun looked up at her and they both broke into a grin, awkward conversation over, tension gone. Both had finally admitted their true feelings, well a part of it, Byul wasn’t entirely convinced telling YongSun that she really liked her after only knowing her for a few weeks was going to do anything but make her run for the hills. 

YongSun helped Byul clean up after breakfast again. As they were drying the dishes YongSun looked Byul over. “What is your weekend job?”  
Byul looked down at herself, she was dressed in normal clothes. She always wore regular clothes to work and changed into her uniform when she got there. “The Coffee House, the one near our school.”  
“Oh, I am there all the time. I’ve never seen you there.”  
“It is only my weekend job, I do the mid-afternoon shift.”  
YongSun nodded. “Maybe I can come by later and do some homework. The library is always busy and I don’t work well at home because of all the distractions.” Byul thought she picked up on something in YongSun’s voice but she said nothing.  
“I think that would be a good idea.” She checked her watch. “I always work eleven to seven, come anytime you want and I’ll give you snacks.” Byul smiled at her. She felt like she was trying a little too hard to be friendly to YongSun but she couldn’t help but want her in her life more, even if it was just as friends.  
YongSun smiled back. “I’d love that.” She checked the time. “We should get going, I don’t want you to be late.” Byul hated to admit she was right, if they didn’t hit the road soon then Byul was going to be late and she couldn’t afford to lose this job.  
The girls gathered their things and said their goodbyes as Byul hopped on the bus to work and YongSun walked off toward her house. Byul watched her out the window as they pulled away, she couldn’t help but think of the next time they would meet. Byul had to finally admit it to herself, she had it bad for YongSun and she really hoped the feeling would never go away. 


	8. What are we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised.

YongSun was feeling high. Maybe elated was a better word. She could not help but smile the entire way home. She was a little scared when she woke up that morning at Byul’s house, in her bed, wrapped up in her arms. She pretend she was a asleep for a bit when Byul first woke up so they didn't have to wake up face to face and embarrassed; however, she did fall back to sleep. YongSun’s brain was working overtime at the breakfast table trying to figure out what was going, what they had said, what she was feeling. Luckily they had cleared the air and now she was shinning as bright as the sun.

YongSun found herself humming as she got ready. She showered and picked out a clean outfit, she had been sporting Byul's black shirt all morning and she had no desire to give it back anytime soon. She had an urge to wear it again, because it smelled of her, but she realized that would be a bit weird if she showed up to see Byul still wearing her shirt. She folded it neatly and put it on the top of her dresser.  
YongSun exited her room to find her sister and mother sitting at the table, each with a cup of tea in front of them and a shared plate of fruit between them. Her mother looked up at her an smiled. “YongSun Ah, come sit with us.”  
YongSun did as her mother said and took a seat next to her sister, who was looking intently at her face. “Why are you so happy?” She asked bluntly.  
YongSun was taken aback for a second. “It is a nice day.” She shrugged it off.  
“What friend’s house did you stay at last night, WheeIn?” YongSun felt like her sister was interrogating her.  
YongSun sipped her tea. “No,” She felt her mother look up at her. “My new friend ByulYi. I met her at the convenience store around the block, we go to school together.” She felt herself start to ramble so she stopped herself fast.  
Her mother smiled. “I am glad you are making new friends, perhaps you can invite her over for dinner sometime so we can meet her.”  
YongSun felt her face go red, she felt like she was doing something wrong, like she was lying. “I’ll ask her when I see her later.” She swallowed.  
“You seem to spend a lot of time with this girl.” Her sister interjected. “You go to that store a lot.” She could tell her sister wasn't trying to be mean despite the harshness in her words, she could tell YongSun was hiding something and she was trying to get it out of her.  
“YongHee, leave your sister alone, I am glad she is making new friends, she spends too much time at home.” She turned to YongSun. “Invite your friend over, let me know what day would be good for her and if she has any allergies.” YongSun nodded.  
She glanced at the time, it was already going on two in the afternoon, she had spent more time getting ready than she realized. “I better get going, I was going to spend the afternoon doing homework at the library.” Not a complete lie, but she felt like if she said she was going to see Byul again at her other job then YongHee would have something to say.  
“Don't be out too late.” Her mother told her as she put her cup in the sink, she agreed and went to collect her school stuff from her room, leaving her mother and sister to their conversation. 

About an hour later YongSun was standing outside of The Coffee House regretting her choices. She had been so egar to go see Byul again she didn't think how weird it would look that she showed up so early in Byul's shift to do homework, she didn't have that much of it to do, she just wanted the excuse to see her again. It was now just past three and Byul still had four hours of her shift left, there was no way YongSun had four hours worth of homework to do, at this rate she was going to be way ahead of the class.  
She sighed and pushed open the door, the more she thought about it, the more odd it looked that she was just standing outside of the doors. The bell above the door chimed and the cashier looked up. It was Byul, her face went from customer friendly to a real smile, one that made YongSun's heart do a few flips in her chest. She walked up to the counter, mirroring Byul’s smile, feeling the pink in her cheeks.  
Byul stood up taller and placed her hands on her lower abdomen in a polite way. “Hello customer-nim, what can I get you today?”  
YongSun tried not to laugh as she felt her smile grow, seeing Byul was trying no to break out laughing either. “I am not sure.” She said tapping her lip as she glanced over the board, her eyes settled back on Byul's. “What would you recommend?”  
Byul looked back at the board, assessing it. “You look like someone who would like an ice Americano, but our latés are also very good.” She turned back to her. “I will take a late.” She said as she pulled out her card. Byul took it with both hands and swiped it for her.  
“You you like that to stay or to go?” She asked in her customer service voice, YongSun eyed a manager lurking in the background.  
YongSun smiled politely. “It will be to stay, thank you.” She said as she took her card back.  
Byul handed her a disk. “Please place this on your table and we will bring you your drink when it is ready.”  
YongSun gave a slight dip of her head. “Thank you.”  
Byul smiled at her and mimed texting on her phone. YongSun looked at her phone, there was a message from Byul telling her that her break was in ten minutes. YongSun hadn't even seen her message her. She looked at Byul and nodded, taking her disk to a nearby table, where she could still see Byul was she worked. A different employee dropped off her drink, it seemed Byul's was stuck at the cash.  
About ten minutes later when YongSun was focused on her work, another person slid on to the seat in front of her. Byul was wearing an apron over a brown shirt and black pants, she had the visor she was wearing in her hand, the other sliding a plate of baked goods to the centre of the table. “I didn't know what you wanted so I grabbed a bit of everything.”  
She was right, the whole plate was stacked with a bit of everything from their showcase. “You didn't have to.” She said starting to feel embarrassed.  
Byul shrugged. “We only keep things for a few hours, these were about to go back to the kitchen for us to share, my coworker said it was okay.” She pointed to the girl who brought YongSun her late, the girl smiled and gave a short wave.  
YongSun grabbed a cookie, Byul looked at it like she was making a note. “Thank you.” She said nibbling on the end.  
Byul smiled at her again. “What are you working on?” She asked looking at the laptop YongSun had open beside her.  
YongSun looked at her screen. “Just doing my weekly readings, working my way up to some assignments.” Not a total lie but she didn't have to do the reading, she was just holding off on the assignments so she didn't run out of work. Byul nodded. “Ah,” YongSun said remembering what her mother told her. “My mother invited you over for dinner.” Byul looked up shocked, YongSun could see the slight blush climbing her neck and she tried not to smile. “You don't have to if you don't want to, I just thought I'd extended the invitation.”  
Byul shook her head. “No of course I want to come, you just took me by surprise.” She nervously took a bite of a cookie. “I'm just not use to being invited to people's houses.”  
That was right, Byul mentioned her only friend was HyeJin and she didn't live with her parents. “Well it doesn't have to be this week, just whenever you want. My mom is just excited I have a new…” Her brain stopped for a second, what exactly were they? They'd spent the night in each other's arms, they'd both confessed, or at least she figured they had in some way. “Friend.” She added. “She likes that I am getting out of the house.” She added to her own embarrassment. She definitely felt like they were more than just friends but nothing had been said otherwise.  
“Do your parents know?” She didn't have to ask what to know what Byul meant.  
“I think my sister does. I've never told them flat out but I think they have their suspicions.” It was not like YongSun hadn't had boyfriend's before but she never told her parents about her other attractions, but she knew they were most likely just waiting for her to tell them.  
“My family does.” She said breaking eye contact.  
YongSun got a chill. “Is that why you live out here?” Byul told her it was for school but now she wasn't so sure.  
Byul looked shocked. “Oh God no, they accepted it, very naturally. I just miss them a lot, I don't have a lot of money to spare for a ticket home even for a weekend, or even the time to go.” YongSun's heart stopped for a beat, she felt like both crying and going to the other side of the table to comfort Byul.  
YongSun reached across the table and gave Byul's hand squeeze, Byul's face softened at the touch. “Don't worry, you will get to see them again soon, for now I'll be your family.” As soon as she said the last part she was sure she wanted to climb under the table and hide but Byul only smiled.  
Byul squeezed back. “Thank you Unnie.” YongSun's heart warmed. Byul said her break was over and she had to get back. YongSun waved her off and turned her attention back to laptop. She felt like this was the start of something good for the both of them. Now she just had to pretend she was working and not watching Byul as she worked. 

_I'll be your family._ The words kept echoing in Byul's mind. She couldn't help but smile every time she thought about YongSun saying it to her, the softness and determination behind her face when she said it. There was nothing more By wanted to do than keep replaying that moment over and over. The things she felt when she saw YongSun was beyond what she was use to with any other girl, not to mention the things she thought about when she looked at her with those large eyes… Byul shook her head, this was not the time for thoughts like that.  
A man walked in and she had to draw her attention to him. He was taller than Byul but not by too much, he was handsome and looked very sweet. Byul greeted him and took his order. And ice Americano to go, her coworker was on her break so it was Byul's job to make the drinks. She handed him the drink.  
Just as he was about to leave he stopped. Byul would not have thought anything of it, had he not just stopped and started looking at YongSun as she worked. He slowly made his way closer to her and Byul felt her blood begin to heat.  
“YongSun Ah?” He asked stepping up to the table. She looked up shocked and Byul was ready to step in if needed.  
But YongSun smiled. “Oh, Eric.” Byul couldn't hear what else was said after that because she got a line of customers. She kept looking back, he had sat down and they were talking, a large smile was plastered on YongSun's face. The same one she gave Byul. She could see the boy smiling too, Byul was fighting the urge to find some excuse to interrupt them but she could not leave her till.  
After about thirty minutes of torture the boy got up and left the cafe. YongSun looked over at Byul and smiled at her when she saw her looking. Byul tried to smile back as best she could but if felt like the one she would give to difficult customers. YongSun didn't seem to notice and went back to her work, leaving Byul to obsess about it for the rest of her shift. 

Byul was quiet on their walk to the bus stop. YongSun waited out her whole shift so they could walk home together but Byul was barely paying any attention to her. Maybe she had make a mistake earlier that she was unaware of, she had told Byul that she would be her family while she was away from her’s, it seemed like the right thing to say at the time and Byul seemed happy when she did, but now YongSun wasn’t so sure.  
As they walked YongSun kept accidentally bumping into Byul’s are to try and get her attention but it didn’t seem to phase her. Finally YongSun just stopped walking all together, Byul making it a few feet ahead before she seemed to realize that YongSun had stopped.  
Byul looked up looking a bit dazed at YongSun. “Why did you stop?” She said with a glance in the direction of the bus stop.  
YongSun crossed her arms over her chest. “Did I do something wrong?” Byul looked even more confused now. “You’ve barely said one word to me since we left The Coffee House, did I do something to upset you? Because if I did I can just find another way home.” YongSun couldn’t help but sound angry.  
Byul’s expression went from confused, to realization, to shocked. “No,” She walked toward YongSun and grabbed her shoulders. “Sorry, you didn’t do anything wrong. I just…” Her hands slid down YongSun’s arms so Byul’s hands were just grazing the top of her hands. She only kept them there for a moment before her arms dropped to her sides. “Who was that guy you were talking to earlier?”  
Now it was YongSun’s turn to be confused. “What guy?” Byul rattled off a quick description. “Oh, Eric.” She remembered now, Eric saw her at The Coffee House and sat to talk with her for a bit, was this really what was bothering Byul so much? “Eric Nam, he is an old friend. He use to live in our neighbourhood. I haven’t seen him in a few years.”  
“An old friend?” Byul ran a hand through her hair. “I seemed like he was into you.” She heard some resentment in her voice.  
YongSun stared blankly at her. “Are you… jealous?”  
Byul’s face went beat red. She opened her mouth, closed it, then opened it again. “I just thought… well you know that he was a good looking guy and you seemed very happy to see him and…”  
YongSun marched forward, grabbed Byul by the arms and quickly kissed her on the cheek. When she pulled back, she could see the shock on Byul’s face and feel the result of her boldness on her own. “There is only one person I am interested in.” She said to a still very shocked Byul. “And that person is not Eric.”  
They both stood in silence for a few minutes. Finally Byul looked up at YongSun and said almost too quietly. “So what does that make us?”  
YongSun was not use to being the bold one, that was Byul’s job, but in this moment perhaps it was her turn to be the Unnie and sooth Byul’s worries. “I guess we will have to figure that out together.” She said with a slight smile.  
Byul stepped in again but neither made a move to touch the other. “YongSun Ah.” YongSun could feel Byul’s breath on her face. “Would you like to go out with me?” YongSun’s face broke into a smile so wide she thought her face was going to crack. “I thought you’d never ask.” Byul pulled YongSun into an embrace, holding her as close as she could.  
The moment broke when YongSun spotted the bus rounding the corner, Byul grabbed her hand and they dashed to make it to the stop before it passed them. The entire way home Byul linked her arm with YongSun, it was as brazen as they were willing to get on a public bus. When they finally said their goodbyes, Byul’s hand moved down YongSun’s and their fingers laced momentarily before Byul dropped it. She stepped in, looked around the dark alley and gave YongSun a kiss on her cheek, the same place YongSun did before. “Until tomorrow.” She whispered in her ear.  
YongSun hit her in the shoulder with a closed fist. “Greasy.” She said with a pout.  
Byul laughed as she walked off toward her house, stopping a few feet away to wave as she left. YongSun turned toward her house and began to walk, hand on her cheek where Byul’s lips had just been, face burning like the sun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So family dinner at YongSun's? :)


	9. Kim Family Dinner

YongSun looked at herself in the mirror as she put on her last coat of lip gloss. Byul had called her earlier that day and one of her co-workers asked to switch shifts with her so she had blown off her only class of the day to do it, leaving her afternoon wide open, for a date. They hadn't gone anywhere since they decided to date, between school, homework, and work for Byul it was hard to set dates that didn't include YongSun hanging out at the convenience store all night, which she usually did. Byul had initially wanted the date to be a surprise but after much pestering by YongSun she revealed that they were going to the movies.  
A person appeared in the mirror behind YongSun. YongHee was leaning against her door frame, arms crossed. “Where are you going all dressed up?” Her tone was not a quizzical one.  
YongSun twisted the cap of her lip gloss and turned around to face her sister. “Byul Ah and I are going to see a movie.”  
YongHee stood up. “You spend a lot of time with this ByulYi girl.” Again with the tone.  
YongSun crossed her arms to match her sister's. “Are you asking something Unnie or are you just going to glare at me?”  
YongHee checked her expression and it softened a bit. “I just wanted the truth YongSun Ah, is this girl just a friend to you?”  
YongSun hadn't completely come out to her family. Not that she wasn't sure they would be okay with it, they would, but she felt like she was putting a burden on them if she finally said it out loud. YongHee had always been forward, especially now since she came back from abroad. “We are more than friends.” She said softly enough for her sister to hear but no one else.  
“Are you planning to tell Mom and Dad?”  
YongSun sighed. “I don't want to put that pressure on them. They already suspect I may not be straight, after that boy last year they looked…” She thought for a moment. “I don't know, relieved that they were wrong.”  
YongHee shook her head. “You know they are not like that, they would accept you.”  
YongSun sat down on her bed. “I just wanted them to be free for a bit longer, even just knowing will make their lives harder. Besides I am not going to tell them until I am sure about where my heart is.”  
Now it was YongHee’s turn to sigh. “Just by the look on your face when you talk about her, I think you already know where your heart is.” She turned to leave the room but paused for a moment. “Just be careful YongSun, not everyone is forgiving.” YongSun knew that all too well already.  
YongSun was pulled back from the real world talk when her phone chirped, it was Byul telling her she was on her way to the convenience store, their meeting place. She felt a smile rise to her lips, she caught herself in the mirror. YongHee was always the smarter sister.  


The girls argued about what movie to see. YongSun wanted to see a rom-com but Byul wanted to watch something with action. They finally decided on a mix of two, some American film playing. YongSun was jealous how cool and sexy Byul could look in such regular clothes. Even in her slightly larger shirt, YongSun could see the outline of her slender body, leading all the way up to her… “Unnie.” Byul snapped her attention back to her face. “What do you want from the concession?”  
They had already made it to the front of the line. And older woman was on the other side, smiling politely at them. “Just popcorn is fine.”  
Byul asked for popcorn, a drink, and a bag of gummy candy. The woman handed back Byul's card. “Did you girls decided to go out without your boyfriend?” YongSun was sure the woman meant nothing by it but her blood ran cold.  
“It is girl’s night out.” Byul politely responded to her. “They are too cool to see a movie with romance in it.” It amazed YongSun how easy she lied like that.  
“Boys your age have no sense.” She said handing them their food. Byul agreed and they began walking to their theater.  
YongSun took a bite of the popcorn. “How did you come up with an answer so fast?” She figured it maybe she was use to it.  
“You’d be surprised how many comments I get just hanging out with HyeJin.” The walked into the theater. “It is when you panic, they think something is up. The poor woman was just trying to make conversation.” Byul lead her to her seat and set their food down, she dipped down and gave YongSun a quick kiss on her cheek. “Don't worry about it.”  
YongSun's head whipped around the theater, they were near the top and no one was looking at them, she smacked Byul anyway. “Don't do that.” Byul laughed and sat down.  
Byul draped her sweater half over YongSun's lap, half on her own. She reached underneath it and took YongSun's hand, lacing their fingers. “Better?” No one could see their hands in the dark but the sweater made her feel better. Not that she didn't want Byul to do these things to her, she actually had a list of things she wanted Byul to do but none in public, this was safer, for now. YongSun nodded and Byul squeezed her fingers. The lights dimmed and the movie began. 

“Come on YongSun Ah, you have to give me more to go off of.” The movie had finished, now the girls were walking arm in arm eating ice cream on their way home. They had finally settled on a day Byul could come over to her house for dinner, she was asking what to wear.  
YongSun shrugged. “I told you, they are not going to hate you, whatever you wear is fine.”  
Byul nudged her. “I want to make a good impression. I know I am meeting them as your friend but…” YongSun knew what she meant, eventually she would have to tell her parents that Byul was more than just her friend.  
“Byul Ah, you are perfect the way you are.” Byul made a noise in the back of her throat, something like a growl. “Stop whining.”  
Byul nudged her again. “You are going to talk to me about whining Miss YongSun ssi?” YongSun tried not to smile, she always liked to whine to Byul, to get her to do what she wanted.  
Byul shoved her cone on YongSun's nose and pulled it back very quickly. “Hey!” It came out as a whine but she was laughing as well. Byul had danced away from her and stuck out her tongue. “Your going to get it now.”  
She raced forward, ice cream out stretched, aiming for any part of Byul’s face, but she dodged. Byul dropped her own cone and grabbed YongSun's wrists, holding her at bay. She tried to maneuver the cone out of YongSun's grasp but that meant she had to drop and arm and possibly take a cone to the face. She spun YongSun so her back was against the nearest wall, arms now pinned above her. When YongSun looked up into Byul's eyes she saw something there that made her stop fighting. Byul leaned in, face starting to tilt to the side.  
A can rolled at the other end on the street and Byul stepped back very quickly, dropping YongSun's arms so fast that the cone fell to the ground. YongSun's heart was a jackhammer in her chest only imaging what the person at the other end had saw.  
It was a cat, a little black cat, trying to lick the remains of a tuna can. Both girls were silent for a moment. Finally Byul burst out laughing at the relief. She reached out to YongSun to grab her arm again. “Let's go get some more ice cream.”  
The moment had passed but YongSun was still uneasy, as she was sure Byul was as well. They had no idea what could have just happened, especially to them if it was a person not a cat. Mostly YongSun was just sad that the moment had passed. She put her head on Byul's shoulder as they walked, hoping for another chance soon. 

Byul threw another shirt across her room at the girl sitting on her bed. “If you are not going to help me HyeJin, then why are you here?” She didn’t mean for it to come out as rude as it did but she was currently stressed out to the max. In less than two hours she would be at YongSun’s house meeting her family for the first time.  
HyeJin took the shirt Byul had tossed and placed it nicely on the pile. The majority of Byul’s wardrobe was on her bed. “I already told you what outfit I thought you should wear.” She said nonchalantly.  
Byul gave her a pointed look. “HyeJin you can see my bra through that shirt.” It was one that HyeJin had bought her for her last birthday, she had worn it that one day to please her, under a large coat, it now sat in the back of her closet.  
HyeJIn shrugged at her. “I think YongSun would appreciate it.” She raised her eyebrows.  
Byul sighed very loudly. “I am meeting her family HyeJin Ah, as a friend, I don’t want that to be the only thing they remember about me.” She looked at another shirt. “Besides we haven’t even kissed yet, I don’t think I should be showing her my body.”  
Now HyeJin’s eyebrows shot up into her hairline. “You haven’t even kissed her?” She crossed her arms. “Unnie You spend like every moment together, she even spent the night at your house!” She practically yelled.  
Byul waved at her to be more quiet. “That was before we were dating. And I tried the other day, but we were in public, and a cat ruined the mood.” Byul tried to hide her disappointment. She had been very careful with YongSun in public, knowing she wasn’t completely comfortable doing that stuff in front of people.  
“Well tonight is your night.” HyeJin threw a shirt at her, one she had already tossed aside.  
Byul caught it. “In front of her family?”  
HyeJin rolled her eyes. “No, not in front of her family. Find a place to be alone for a minute, and plant one on her.”  
Byul changed her shirt to the one HyeJin threw at her. “I don’t just want to plant one on her, I wanted it to be special.”  
HyeJin waved a hand. “Whatever you decide to do, do it today.” She threw a pair of jeans at ther this time. “There is your family friendly outfit, but if you want my advice, wear something YongSun friendly underneath.” She gave her a wink.  
Byul was about to snap something back but changed her mind. “What did you have in mind?”  
HyeJin stood and smiled. “Now you’re talking.” She went to Byul’s dresser and started looking through her underwear drawer. 

YongSun was fussing around her room. She was trying to make it look as clean as possible. Her mother had already kicked her out of the kitchen after she tried to help with the cooking, hovering over her mother as she did, her mother finally banished her when she almost dumped a whole spice jar in her dish. YongSun really wanted her family to like Byul, not that they had a reason not to, she was amazing; but if she was going to introduce her to them later as her girlfriend then YongSun wanted them to lover her enough that it wouldn’t matter. YongSun was laying on her bed looking at the ceiling while waiting for Byul to text her, YongSun had offered to walk her to the house but Byul said she would walk herself and try to calm her nerves.  
YongSun had decided to leave her long brown hair down as she usually did but she made the effort to make her hair curl because Byul had mentioned she liked it one night at the store. She decided on a flowing white dress with little blue flowers all over it. It took her three hours to decide on the outfit, she was clearly more nervous than she wanted to be, she had no idea how Byul was feeling but she was sure it was about ten times worse than YongSun. Finally Byul texted her and said she was here, YongSun jumped from her bed and zoomed out the door so fast, calling over her shoulder to her mother that Byul was here and she was going to collect her from the front. Not waiting for a response. 

YongSun could tell Byul was super nervous before she even saw her face. The cool, smooth Byul YongSun knew would be leaning against the wall out front trying not to look nervous. Instead she found her pacing back and forth looking at the ground, lost in her own mind. “If you keep that up you are going to wear a path in the road.” Byul looked up and relief flooded her face and she even managed a smile. She was wear a silk like black button up shirt, half tucked into a pair of dark blue jeans. She pulled her hair into a pony instead of her usual look of having it down and under a cap. “You look nice.”  
Byul stepped closer. “I do?” When YongSun nodded Byul sighed in relief. “You look nice as well.” She said giving YongSun a once over, eyes lingering on the slight dip in her neck line, YongSun had intentionally worn this.  
YongSun opened her arm, offering a hug to Byul. She stepped in and her face immediately buried itself in YongSun’s neck, it seemed to be a habit of her’s, one YongSun found very cute. “Don’t worry Byul-Ah, they will love you.” As much as I do, she almost added but stopped herself.  
They embraced for another minute before Byul stepped back. “Let’s go meet the family.” She said as she linked her arm with YongSun. YongSun lead her to the house. 

YongSun could feel Byul’s tension the entire time. Her family was sitting in the living room when they arrived back in the house. They all gave brief introductions but everything since that was all about Byul. Her parents were just curious, her sister was conducting more of an interrogation but not in a bad way, just like she was trying to get a feel for Byul’s intentions.  
They moved to the dinner table and the questions got more personal. What was she talking in school, what did job did she want. YongSun felt like this was a marriage interview, perhaps her parents knew more than they were letting on. “You live on your own?” Her father asked, looking over his glasses. YongSun shot him a look.  
Byul nervously stabbed at her food. YongSun had intertwined her leg with Byul’s under the table for comfort when the questions reached this level. “Yes.” She told them. “My mother stayed to run my father’s farm after he passed on, she wanted my sisters to be able to stay in the same school. I moved here for college.” “Do you ever get to visit them?” YongSun’s mother asked sounding concerned.  
Byul cleared her throat and YongSun had to resist the urge to place a hand over her’s, her already knew this answer. “I see them over the computer, but I haven’t been home since I moved here at the beginning of the year.” She sipped her water. “I send most of the money I make back to them so my mother doesn’t have to worry too much about finances, it doesn’t leave me much for a ticket back.” Byul had told her that she took a few years off of school to help on the farm to ease her mother’s burden but if she hadn’t left for school she wouldn’t be able to get a good enough job to support them.  
“That is very responsible of you.” Her father added. “It must be very lonely out here without them.”  
“It is.” She agreed. “But my friends help with that.” She glanced at YongSun, who smiled back.  
“I am glad you two met, YongSun doesn't get out much these days.”  
“Mom!” YongSun could feel her face going red. Her mother only shrugged.  
Luckily YongHee saved the conversation by asking Byul about her decision to change programs next year. Dinner was more bearable after that, the conversation staying light. YongSun’s parents seemed to really like Byul which was a relief to the both of them. 

Byul was finally relaxing. Dinner had come and passed and the Kim’s really seemed to like her, or at least she hoped. Byul expected to get the worst of it from YongSun’s older sister, YongSun told her that YongHee had found out about them, but actually she was the one who kept things light for her. They were all in the living room now, talking about normal things, everyone’s day, future plans and such, as they ate fruit. It reminded Byul of her family so much that at times she often found her eyes starting to sting but she buried it. As if YongSun could sense it, she kept finding sneaky ways to comfort her when no one was looking, brushing their hands, legs, making eye contact in silent conversation.  
Finally Mr. Kim said it was time for him to go to bed because he had a meeting in the morning. They all said good night, he told Byul it was nice meeting her. She took this as her cue. “I think I better call it a night as well, you all must be ready for bed now. Thank you for your hospitality. And dinner was amazing Mrs. Kim, it had been a while since I had a nice home cooked meal.”  
Mrs. Kim smiled. “Anytime,” She got up from her chair. “Why don’t you spent the night?”  
This caught Byul and YongSun by surprise, even YongHee was looking at her mother. “H-huh?” She thought she had misheard her.  
“I just keep thinking of you going back to your house by yourself.” She said in a mothering way. “Just stay for tonight, it is already very late.”  
All three girls looked at one another, silent questions zipping between them. “Okay.” She said very unsure.  
Mrs. Kim smiled. “Great, have a good night girls.” She hugged each of her daughters and made her way to her room.  
The girl just sat in silence for a moment. “I guess I should get the guest blankets.” YongHee said and excused her from the room. 

Ten minutes later Byul was looking around YongSun’s room nervously. YongSun was sitting on her bed next to the pile of blankets that YongHee had given them, she was watching Byul take in everything in her room. “I was sure they had figured it out.” YongSun had admitted out loud.  
Actually Byul got the same impression, but then her mother asked her to stay the night so perhaps they were wrong. “I suppose I should sleep on the floor.” Byul was now touching the blankets YongHee brought, trying not to look super embarrassed.  
“Well I mean if they knew they would have asked you to stay.” YongSun said. “At least I think so.” She shook her head. “When WheeIn stayed over we shared a bed so I think we are fine.” YongSun looked away. “It is not like we haven’t shared a bed before.”  
Byul smiled. She left the blankets alone and stood in front of YongSun, placing one hand on either side of her and she leaned in. “Kim YongSun, exactly what are you insinuating?” She was joking but she loved when she made YongSun’s face go beat red.  
YongSun tried not to meet her eyes but Byul didn’t really give her anywhere else to look. “I just…” She couldn’t finish the sentence.  
Byul smiled more now, just at how cute she looked. “YongSun-Ah.” Byul called her attention. YongSun looked up at her, trying not to look shy. “Can I kiss you?” Her eyes widened, her blush deepened, but she nodded slowly. Byul leaned in closer, intentionally slow, giving her time to back out in case she changed her mind. She stopped centimeters from YongSun’s lips, again giving her time to back out. When she didn’t Byul moved in. She only brushed her lips over YongSun’s at first. She finally placed them over hers, feeling the electricity but she didn’t act upon it. Softy, smooth, slow. That is what she wanted their first kiss to be. With as must gentleness as she could muster, she moved her lips over YongSun’s, feeling her move along with her. It didn’t get any deeper than that, YongSun eventually moved her hands to the hem on Byul’s shirt, pulling her in slightly. Byul’s hand went to YongSun’s hip, trying to keep herself upright.  
“YongSun-Ah…” Byul pulled back so fast, she managed to spin and drop on to the bed beside YongSun, facing forward just was YongHee walked into her room. She looked between them, obviously sensing she had interrupted something. It didn’t help that they were both flushed. “I was going to ask if you if you needed more blankets,” She looked between them again. “But now I am sure you probably do not even need those.”  
YongSun cleared her throat. “No thank you Unnie we are good.”  
YongHee raised her eyebrows. “I am sure you are.” She turned to leave. “Remember we have thin walls.” She said as she left, making Byul more embarrassed.  
After YongHee left they sat in more silence, Byul couldn’t hide her smile. “So bed?” YongSun asked.  
“Bed.” Byul agreed. Both girl crawled under YongSun’s blankets, trying not to start anything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to try and upload once a week but my work is currently trying to kill me with hours. I do write on the bus but there are so many points per chapter I want to get in there so they are not super short. So like today's I've been writing for the past two hours, and that is on top of the hour I spent writing on the bus this week. I was going to make Sunday upload days but I always have previous arrangements. Like tomorrow is Father's day and next week I'll be in Toronto for Pride weekend. On that note I may be late next week for that reason but I'l try to post something before I leave.  
> I hope you liked this chapter, I thought so hard about how I wanted their first kiss to be. As always thanks for reading!


	10. Double Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been awhile, I feel like that is going to be common. However I got the random urge to write today so... I hope you like it.

It took Byul a second to remember where she was. It was very early in the morning, so early that the sun was only just starting to rise. She knew who she was with, YongSun was snuggled up against her, face buried in Byul’s shoulder. Byul had her arms wrapped around YongSun, keeping her close.  
She now knew she was still at YongSun's house, her family asleep and the house quiet. Byul didn't want YongSun to know that seeing her with her family made her miss her family even more, she was glad to see them all so happy but it brought on more pain. Byul needed to cheer herself up. She pulled back a little so she could see YongSun's sleeping face, her face was so smushed into her pillow that it made her cheeks look even more chubby. A smile instantly formed on Byul's face, she looked so cute. Continuing her amusement, Byul poked YongSun's cheek as if she could pop it. YongSun's face scrunched up and turned pouty. This just made Byul snicker. Byul repeated the motion, this time earning a long whine from YongSun as she batted Byul’s hand away. Byul was having way too much fun to stop, so this time she popped both of YongSun's cheeks. YongSun smacked Byul in the shoulder. “Byul-Ah.” She whined and Byul cracked up.  
YongSun opened her eyes, looking equally pouty and angry, making Byul smile deeper. After YongSun smacked her again Byul collected her back up into her arms and held her close. “Sorry, YongSun-Ah, go back to sleep.”  
YongSun didn't argue as she nestled her head back into Byul's shoulder. They laid like that for a few more minutes before YongSun let out a large sigh and started to push Byul away. Eyes now open and alert, making Byul laugh. YongSun looked at her clock. “It isn't even six thirty yet.” She whined.  
Byul shrugged. “Sorry I'm an early riser.” She still had her arms wrapped around YongSun, drawing small lines up her back.  
YongSun moved an arm to prop up her head a bit off the pillow. “What are we going to do today?”  
This was a good question. Byul had no work today, it was getting to the very end on the school semester so she only had projects to work on, so attending class wasn't exactly a priority. “HyeJin keeps asking to meet you.” She suggested.  
YongSun nodded. “Yeah, WheeIn too.”  
Something clicked in Byul's head, which was surprising given the early hour. “WheeIn, as in Jung WheeIn?” The girl she met, HyeJin’s girlfriend was named that. YongSun confirmed with a sound and Byul laughed a bit. “I can't believe I didn't put that together sooner.”  
YongSun looked confused. “What do you mean?”  
“Ahn HyeJin, my friend, is dating a girl named Jung WheeIn, your friend.”  
It took her a second but Byul could see the thoughts turning. “Oh.” She said sounding as dumb as Byul felt for not having put it together. “Do you think they knew?”  
“Well Moon ByulYi and Kim YongSun are not very common names, I am almost certain they have.” It would explain a lot of the knowing looks HyeJin would give her. “Well I guess that makes it easier, only one meeting instead of two.” YongSun reached for her phone and shot a text to WheeIn, asking about their plans for the day. Neither of them were expecting a response anytime soon since it was so early.  
Byul had a thought, a sly grin starting on her face. “Speaking of HyeJin.” She started. Byul was still wearing the clothes she had on the night before, both of them had gone to bed wearing them. YongSun must have changed during the night because she was wearing the pajamas that Byul lent her. “She helped me pick something out for you.” She wasn't sure where this bravery came from, perhaps it was because she knew the rest of the house was asleep.  
She started very slowly unbuttoning her shirt, YongSun's eyes went wide, mouth opening to say something but Byul held a finger to her lips. She didn't undo her whole shirt, she wasn't brazen enough. She made it about half way and slipped it open slightly so YongSun could see the tip of the black lace bra she was wearing. She got the response she wanted when YongSun swallowed hard and her eyes kept darting to Byul's so she wasn't looking. She didn't say anything as she leaned in and kissed YongSun, it started how it had last night, slow and tentative but soon picked up speed. YongSun was hold the sides of Byul's shirt, where it parted as if she was debating to pull the rest apart. Byul's hands were now working their way up YongSun's stomach, savoring the feel of her skin under Byul's fingers. Byul moved her mouth down YongSun's face, kissing her cheek, her jaw, then down to her neck. When Byul kissed the spot just between her shoulder and neck YongSun let out a little noise that sent fire down Byul's veins.  
Someone's door opened in the hall and both girl jumped apart like they had yesterday. Byul could feel her heart in her throat and it took the a moment to realize that it was not YongSun's door that had opened. Byul raked a hand through her hair and she laughed with relief. She could still see YongSun taking breaths to calm herself down. Byul did up her shirt and rolled back over to face YongSun. “We really have to stop doing this when others are around.”  
YongSun looked more frustrated than scared when she replied. “Agreed.” Byul gave her another quick kiss before she sat up and removed herself from the temptation, ready to face the day. 

YongSun sat on Byul’s small bed while Byul dug up an outfit to wear. HyeJin and WheeIn were bothe free this afternoon to hang out as a group. WheeIn laughed a bit at YongSun over the phone when she admitted it took them until that morning to realize that they were all connected. The girls had left YongSun’s house after a quick breakfast and for YongSun to change into a general shirt and jeans to wear on their group outing. The same thing Byul was doing right now.  
YongSun was trying hard to pretend she wasn’t watching Byul’s every move. Many parts of her were still on fire from their morning adventure, she was getting red just thinking about it. YongSun had been in relationships before, mostly with boys, but she had been out with a few girls, but none of them made her feel the way Byul did. Everything was so different, everything felt new, and she wanted to go places with Byul that she had never been before with anyone else, in many different way, not all physical.  
Byul threw a shirt at YongSun to snap her out of her mind wander. “You ready to go?” Byul asked her. YongSun rose from the bed and nodded. “Then let’s go.” She said grabbing YongSun’s hand and leading her out the door. 

YongSun was less than enthused when the others had settled on mini golf. She was never one for sports, even on a miniature level. All the other girls were super excited over it though so she didn’t complain much about it. The more off putting thing about it was that HyeJin and WheeIn were not shy to show their feelings for each other, they were still cautious as they had to be but for the most part they held hands, flirted with each other, and even kissed a few times. YongSun felt herself feeling very jealous, not that Byul wasn’t doing those things to her, she did, especially holding YongSun’s hand and resting her head on YongSun’s shoulder, she was jealous that she still could not bring herself to do those things to Byul. Too much of their society has told her that it was not okay for them to be doing these things, it was like her mind was fighting her, a conditioned response. She however, was proud of herself for not pulling away from Byul once, trying to retrain herself.  
It was no shock that Byul won the game, HyeJin came in second, and YongSun and WheeIn tied for last. The girls have since relocated to a nearby bar, where YongSun and WheeIn paid for the first two rounds of drinks since they had lost the golf game. YongSun was surprised how quickly they all seemed to fit into place, as if they were meant to be a group of four friends. They played a few games and ordered so much food that they were sure the waiter thought they were going to run out of money. The real trouble started when HyeJin suggested truth or dare, all the girls had a good buzz going, especially YongSun who was a lightweight, Byul got a good laugh out of that, poking fun at her red face.  
YongSun got to go first because she won rock, paper, scissors. The rules were that they got to pick who they asked, each had to pick either truth or dare and was not allowed to change, and if you didn’t want to do it, you had to take a shot. YongSun picked WheeIn first, she chose dare, so YoungSun dared her to cluck like a chicken until the server finished dropping off the next round of drinks, he did not seem impressed when she did. WheeIn asked Byul who picked truth.  
“What was the first thing about YongSun that you noticed?” She and HyeJin leaned in intently.  
Byul gave YongSun a once over and chuckled. “Her chubby cheeks.” She giggled. YongSun could feel her face go more red as the other girls laughed along with her. Byul asked HyeJin who also picked truth. “What is something about WheeIn that makes you cringe?”  
WheeIn looked at her girlfriend through the side of her eye as she answered. “When she tried to act cute.” WheeIn looked offended, HyeJin waved her off. “You are cute when you are not trying, it is when you are trying, it is just scary.” WheeIn backed it up with a very long, scary, cute voice, aimed at HyeJin, who just shook her head.  
The rounds when on like this for a while, Byul was dared to act as greasy as possible, which had them all cringing. HyeJin confidently telling everyone what she thought made WheeIn sexy. YongSun braved a shot when WheeIn dared her to ask for the server’s number. Byul told HyeJin when they finally met in person, she thought she was older than her with all the makeup she wore. The night at the bar was coming to a close, the girls divided the total and agreed to do this again really soon. 

After they parted ways, Byul told YongSun she was going to walk her home. Both girls were more than tipsy, fingers interlaced, swinging as they walked down the dark streets. YongSun was feeling lighter than air as they walked together, she couldn’t remember the last time she was ever this happy. “YongSun-Ah.” Byul called to her, she looked over. “Truth or dare?”  
YongSun smiled. “Truth.”  
“Did you have a good time tonight?”  
“A very good time.” They walked a few more feet. “Byul-Ah, truth or dare?”  
Byul laughed. “Truth.”  
“Are you happy?” She didn’t look at Byul when she asked, but they had stopped walking now.  
Byul took her time thinking about it. “Most of the time, when I am with you I am.”  
YongSun felt mixed feelings, happy at what she said, but sad at the underlying message. “What makes you sad?”  
“I thought it was my turn.” She said trying to laugh it off, when YongSun didn’t continue she answered. “I miss my family a lot lately, it doesn’t seem like I will be able to see them this summer. It had almost been a year since I’ve seen them.” YongSun stepped in and wrapped Byul up in her arms, it took her a moment but Byul rested her head on Yongun’s shoulder and let out a huge sigh. They did nothing but stand there for a few minutes enjoying each other’s embrace. When they finally pulled away she noticed Byul whip the corners of her eyes, she cleared her throat and smiled at YongSun. “Truth or dare?”  
YongSun rolled her eyes but answered. “Dare.”  
Byul stepped in close. “I dare you to kiss me.” She said almost like a challenge. So YongSun took another step closer to Byul, and in the middle of the road, where other people could see them, and she kissed her with all the feelings she kept bottled up all night. It was the best dare ever. 


	11. Schools Out For Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had the morning off, started to write this is advance but ended up finishing it so...  
> Hope you enjoy!

Byul tapped her pencil on the table. It was the final minutes of her final exam, she didn’t want to get up and leave just yet, she wanted to look over her answers a few more times. The last few weeks of intense studying left her prepare for the exams but also depleted of energy completely. She had barely seen anyone but the customers at her store between pages of exam review. It had been a solid seven days since she had even seen her girlfriend’s face as she too was busy with exams. They kept up their relationship these days fully over text, during the previous week they did have a few chances to meet, even if it was just YongSun coming to visit her at the store late at night. Even in their shared class the professor had separated them around the room during that morning’s exam.   
The bell finally rang and all the students left in the class rushed to the front in an orderly manner to hand in thier test. Byul was one of the last ones, not wanting to get caught in the sea of students rushing for the front door. She handed her exam off to the teacher and made her way into the hall. She still had a few things to collect from her locker before going to meet YongSun in the courtyard, they had managed to squeeze in time before Byul’s end of the year party with her program, YongSun also had one tonight so they would have to wait yet again to see each other.   
Byul made it to the courtyard before YongSun did, she must be running behind. Byul couldn’t help but check the time, counting down the seconds left they would have together today. She supposed they’d have a lot of time this summer to see each other, however, Byul already knew her schedule would be full of work, trying to save money for next year so she wouldn’t have to work so much. YongSun would be doing work experience in her field over the summer for extra credit so that would have to be worked around as well. She imagined they would have both of their schedules side by side, marking days on the calendar when they could see each other. “ByulAh!” Byul turned to see YongSun making her way to her, she couldn’t help but smile as YongSun waved enthusiastically with both hands. Byul started making her way over to YongSun when the girl started to run, a second later YongSun had crashed herself into Byul, arms wrapped tightly around her as if they hadn’t seen each other in months rather than days. Byul snaked her arms around YongSun as well and held her close, taking in the familiar scent of her perfume. YongSun had become a bit more brazen with her interactions since the night of their dare kiss, she would have never hugged her this intemently before, especially not with this many people around who could misunderstand. “I missed you so much.” She mumbled into Byul’s hair.   
Byul laughed and pulled away. “I missed you too Unnie.” She smoothed out a part of YongSun’s hair for her.   
YongSun made a face at her. “Have you been missing meals? You feel thinner than last week.”   
They finally let their arms drop but they stayed close. “I’ve been living on Unnie’s love.” She said making a heart with her fingers.   
Byul got the response she wanted when YongSun scrunched up her face and hit her in the arm. Which only caused Byul to laugh at her. “Don’t be greasy.”   
“Sorry,” She said and didn’t mean, she looped her arm with YongSun as they began to walk. “Perhaps you should feed me, then maybe I’ll eat more food.” YongSun knocked into her side causing her to stumble a bit. “So lunch on me then.” She said guiding her to the front of the school. 

Byul was sad to see YongSun go again. They were able to grab a quick lunch together, followed by a long makeout session at Byul’s place that use up more time than she cared to admit, especially since she wished they could have gone on longer. YongSun had to leave to drop her stuff off at home and get ready for her year end party and Byul had to get ready for her’s. She suggested they both skip the parties and just have a date night at Byul’s, she wasn’t going to see these kids next year anyway since she was switching programs but YongSun said she really needed to go to hers but promised that they could meet up later that night and YongSun would stay over since neither of them had to get up early the next day.   
It kind of scared Byul how much she liked YongSun. They’d known each other for about five months, been dating for about four of those but she felt like she has known her for her whole life, like the missing half to her whole. Perhaps she more than just really liked her but that was a conversation for another time.   
She dressed in her normal casual clothes but only slightly more dressier than normal because it was supposed to be a special occasion. On her way to the bar she really wished she didn’t have to go. It is not like she didn’t like these guys, or that she wouldn’t miss them but she wasn’t much of a party girl, and she would have rather be spending her night with a different girl.   
Byul met a few of her classmates at the entrance, they all walked in together and grabbed a table for themselves. The oldest of the group orderer a round of beer for all of them and a few bottle of soju for them to split. They kept the conversation light, talking about grades on final project, stupid teachers and other thing about school just to break the ice. Not even an hour into the party Byul got a message from YongSun, it was a picture of her, red faced and cheersing Byul with the glass in her hand. Byul let out a short laugh and sent back a quick picture of her own, with a message warning YongSun not to go overboard on the drinks.   
“Who are you messaging?” The girl next to Byul was trying to get a look at her screen but she expertly hid it from her in time.   
Byul tipped her glass back and finished off the beer before she answered. “Just my friend.”   
The girl gave Byul a playful push. “By the look on your face I’d say it was your boyfriend.”  
Byul didn’t answer but this caught the attention of the boy across from Byul. “You have a boyfriend ByulAh?”   
Byul didn’t make eye contact as she downed the shot her placed in front of her. “No I don’t have a boyfriend.” She so badly wanted to finish her sentence, to correct them, that she had a girlfriend but that would not make their lives easier next year.   
“Has he not asked you out yet?”   
Byul just shook her head. “I was texting my friend YongSun.” YongSun sent her another message, two crying faces and a message saying she will slow down on the drinks, followed by a heart. Again she made sure no one could see the message. “She is at her end of the year party a few blocks over.” She noticed the few suspicious looks from the others but they dropped the subject.   
Byul managed to last another hour and a half before she left the party. She had reached her limit for the night of drinks and social interactions with very drunk people. Byul stepped outside of the bar and breathed in the fresh night air, after hours of cramped hot air, it felt very refreshing. She shot a text to YongSun telling her that she was done with her party and to let her know when she was done with hers, and she would come meet her. She knew YongSun had, had a few too many when they next thing she sent was a photo of herself again, in the bathroom this time, camera angled so Byul could see a good portion of her chest and YongSun was winking at her. Byul shook her head and laughed a bit, but she figured she should go collect her girlfriend before one of the nice boys in her program decided to send her home for the night, or worse. 

Byul was outside the bar ten minutes later with a bag in her hand. She stopped off at a store to get some drinks to help YongSun sober up and hopefully not be hungover in the morning. She made her way in the bar, not missing the looks from the students who clearly knew she was not from their classes but none of them stopped her. It was more crowded in this car then the one she was just at. She thought it would take her longer to find YongSun than it did. She was in the middle of the dance floor, dance in the middle of a bunch of girls, all of them dancing very seductively. It wasn’t the girls that Byul was jealous about, it was the boys the stood nearby basically drooling over them, over YongSun. It only took YongSun a minute to notice that Byul had entered the room, which made her feel so much better, as if she had eyes for no one but her. “ByulAh!” She called, face lighting up like a kid on Christmas. Byul didn’t miss the looks from the other students as YongSun called to her, she just hoped it was dark enough that they wouldn’t see the blush on her face. YongSun danced over to her very excitedly, Byul intercepted her so she didn’t collide with her, pulling her into a hug. YongSun tucked her head into Byul’s neck and she swayed the both of them to the music. Now Byul was becoming very aware that a lot of the students were looking at them. “I missed you.” She said thankfully quiet enough that only Byul could hear her. Byul wasn’t prepared for the next second when she could now feel YongSun kissing the side of her neck, which made her instantly freeze and just hope enough of her hair was obscuring it. She was slightly disappointed that she had to stop her because another part of her was really enjoying the feeling of it but this was not the place or the way they needed to come out as a couple.   
Byul gently and carefully pulled her away so it only looked like she was resting her head on Byul’s shoulder instead of making out with her neck. “Unnie, you’re drunk.” She said loud enough for everyone to hear. “You asked me to come and pick you up, so let’s get you home.” She adjusted their position so YongSun was beside her, her arms still wrapped around Byul’s waist, head now resting on Byul’s shoulder as they walked, which made getting her out of the bar that more difficult.   
As she got her to the curb where the taxi’s were waiting, someone called after them. “Wait!” A boy she had never seen before was making his way over to her, purse in hand. She managed to sit YongSun down in the cab before he reached her “This is her bag.” He said passing Byul the pink bag, she took it with a dip of her head. “You must be MoonByul,” he said casually slipping his hands into his pockets. “She talks a lot about you.”   
Byul could feel heat creeping up her face. “Oh?”   
She read it in his face, he knew, she swallowed hard waiting for his next words. “I am glad she had someone looking out for her.” She read that look as well when he looked over her shoulder to YongSun sitting in the cab, he liked her.   
Byul dipped her head again. “Thank you…”   
“JaeYoung, Lee JaeYoung.” He said putting out his hand.   
Byul shook it. “Thank you Lee JaeYoung.” She watched him turn and walk back into the bar before she slid into the cab with YongSun. YongSun resumed her position, using Byul’s shoulder as her pillow. She patted her head gently and gave the driver her address. 

Getting your drunk girlfriend up to a rooftop apartment was more work than Byul wanted. Once the reached to top she helped YongSun on the wood square in the middle of the rooftop. She put the drink she bought her in her hand and watched as she drank it. YongSun laid back on the wood and stared at the sky. Byul tried to pull her up. “Come on YongSunAh, let’s get you to bed.”  
YongSun fought her, shaking her head. “I want to look at beautiful Byul.” She said, she pointed to the sky. “Byul,” She point to Byul. “Byul.” She giggled.   
Byul shook her head and laughed. “I’ll let you stay here for a bit longer but you will catch a cold if you sleep out here all night.”   
YongSun patted the spot next to her. “Come lay down.” It was the way she said it that made Byul change her mind about it, not trusting herself not to give in to the drunk girl.   
Byul shook her head at her. “I am going to get changed, I will come get you in ten minutes.” She said grabbing YongSun’s bag and dashing into her house.   
She spent more time than she needed to getting ready for bed, she ran some cold water over herself in the bathroom, it was then she noticed the small mark on her neck where YongSun had been kissing her, the dam girl gave her a hickey, she’d have to remember to cover it in the morning. Byul sent a quick message to YongSun’s mother, telling her that YongSun asked her to pick her up because she was drunk so she was going to let her stay over, it was their original plan except YongSun actually got drunk.   
Byul went back to collect YongSun a few moments later and the girl was passed out cold. It took a lot more effort getting her in the house then it did getting her up the stairs but she finally got YongSun into bed, still in her party clothes. The second Byul slid in next to her, YongSun latched onto her and snuggled into her chest. Byul smiled. She smoothed YongSun’s hair until they both fell asleep. 

YongSun started to grumble the second Byul started moving in the morning. Byul had been trying to move for the last half hour but everytime she did, YongSun somehow grabbed onto her tighter. “Are you finally awake?”   
She watched as YongSun’s eyes slowly opened. “Why does it feel like a bunch of people are jackhammering in my head?”   
Byul laughed and moved the hair off YongSun’s face. “Probably because you drank way too much last night.” Byul wasn’t going to lie,she got a bit of pleasure out of telling YongSun everything she did last night.   
YongSun put her hand over her mouth then she got o the kiss on the dance floor. “I did not!” She said so shocked, Byul moved her hair out of the way so YongSun could see her work on Byul’s neck. “Byul I am so sorry.”   
Byul shrugged. “I thought it was cute. You’ve now marked me as yours.” She teases and YongSun cover her face.   
“That is not how I wanted last night to go.” She groaned. “I had a plan.”   
“Oh?” Byul said teasing her more. “Why don’t you tell me about this plan YongSun ssi.”   
YongSun sat up, hands going to her head immediately as she tried to steady her hangover. Byul sat up with her and rubbed her shoulders a bit, hoping she wasn’t going to puke. YongSun crawled over to her purse that Byul left on the floor last night and grabbed for it. She shuffled some stuff around before she pulled out a small rectangle box that was topped with a ribbon. She shuffled back to the bed, climbed as close to Byul as she could and handed it to her. “An end of the year gift. I wanted to give it to you in better spirits.” Byul took the box, mouth going dry. She slowly pulled the top off of it, revealing two small rectangle pieces of paper. Tickets, she was holding a set of tickets… train tickets… to Byul’s hometown. Her mind started reeling. “They are for next weekend. I talked to your co-workers at both jobs and found people to take your shifts, you’ve been working so hard all year it wasn’t fair you couldn’t see your family. I hope you don’t mind I bought one for myself as well…” She trailed off, mistaking Byul’s silence. “It that weekend doesn’t work they are exchangeable, or refundable if you don’t want me to go, or maybe if you don’t like it…” Byul dropped the tickets and grabbed YongSun’s face and kissing her. She kissed her until both girls were out of breath. “So… good gift?”   
“This is the best gift I’ve ever received.” She kissed YongSun again, a small one this time. “I love you Kim YongSun.” She had said it, she had finally said the words she had been feeling for months.   
YongSun looked shocked but it faded into a smile fast. “I love you too Moon ByulYi.” She leaned in again and Byul showed her just how much she loved her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't read too much into that last sentence they were just kissing.   
> Now we are going to meet Byul's family and maybe and ex?


	12. Homeward Bound

“It’s cold.” Yongsun whined for the fifth time since they had arrived at the train station. The station was mostly deserted, but considering it was four in the morning Byul didn’t think it was going to be overly busy.   
Byul scooped Yongsun up in her arms and wrapped her jacket around YongSun as much as she could. YongSun rested her head on Byul’s shoulder. Byul was aware that the few people that were waiting for the same train were staring at them but she didn’t care. Both girls were dead tired, having to leave their homes around three to make it to the station. “The train should her here soon.” Byul was gently rocking them to keep their blood moving.   
“It’s too early.” She groaned, nuzzling into Byul’s neck. Byul tried not to jump at the cold touch of YongSun’s nose.   
Byul gave a look around, when she was sure no one was watching she gave YongSun a quick kiss on the head. “Well maybe if you bought tickets a little later in the day we wouldn’t have had to get up so early.”   
YongSun lifted her head. “But the next train isn’t for five more hours, if we get on this one, by the time we get to your hometown you will have almost three whole days with them.” Byul knew this, YongSun had explained it before and she was grateful for it.   
Byul didn’t get a chance to respond because the train began to arrive on the platform and they had to get on the train. 

The girls got settled in their seats, they put their bags overhead and slid into their seats. YongSun pulled a blanket out of her bag and spread it over their laps. She also pulled out a plastic bag. YongSun pulled out a series of foods, fruits, hard boiled eggs and a few drinks. “Breakfast, or at least the best I could find at the store.” Byul smiled and picked up an egg, she took a bite of it and passed the rest to YongSun, who ate it right from her hand.   
Byul picked a piece of egg from YongSun’s lip. “Such a thoughtful girlfriend.” She said as she pinched YongSun’s cheek.   
The girl batted her hand away. “Be quiet, you don’t know who is listening.”   
Byul gave a dramatic look around. “No one is even near us.” She leaned in, moving YongSun’s hair behind her ear, moving her face down to YongSun’s neck, pressing her lips to her skin. She could feel YongSun’s heart race with her own but she didn’t move. “Payback.” She whispered in YongSun’s ear.   
YongSun look shocked and her hand jumped to her neck, other hand searching for her mirror in her bag, Byul did nothing but laugh the whole time while YongSun realized Byul didn’t give her a hickey. How would that look to her family. YongSun punched her in the shoulder. Byul laughed again and pulled YongSun in, laying her head on her shoulder. “Let’s get some rest.” YongSun rested her head atop of Byul’s and they let the rocking of the train lull them to sleep. 

A few hours later Byul and YongSun hopped off the train and into the morning light. They’d managed to sleep for the entire trip but Byul wasn’t surprised. They began to walk off of the platform, Byul laced her arm with YongSun’s, she wanted to hold hands but they weren’t in the city anymore.   
Byul knew her mother would be waiting for them in the parking lot of the station, she promised to be there when they arrived, now all they had to do was find her. Byul gave a quick look about the lot, there were a lot of people coming in, she assumed to go to the city for the weekend. Over in the corner of the lot she saw her mother’s tiny car. It took everything for Byul to not dash over there and leave YongSun to follow her, but she slowly lead them over to the car. Only when her mother was visible did Byul let go of YongSun and run to hug her mother.   
Byul’s mother had the largest grin on her face when she saw Byul coming for her. She opened her arms up wide and Byul ran into them, the smell of their home fulling her nose, as well as her mother’s perfume. “ByulYi.” Her mother said pulling back far enough to see her daughter’s face. “You’ve lost more weight.” She scolded her.   
Byul gave her another quick hug, both Moon woman wiping the tears brimming their eyes. “The city doesn’t have your cooking.” She joked. Out of the corner of her eye she could see YongSun lingering awkwardly by herself, she almost forgot. “Eomma,” She stepped out so YongSun was in view. “This is Kim YongSun.”   
YongSun stepped up, clearly nervous, she gave a quick bow. “It is nice to…”   
Before she could finish, Byul’s mother had scooped her up in her arms and gave her a strong hug. “You’re the girl who has been taking care of my Byul.”   
Byul could see YongSun’s face begin to flush and she couldn’t help but smile at that. “We take care of each other.” YongSun added with a smile pointed at Byul.   
“Yes we do.” Byul agreed while slipping an arm around YongSun’s waist, giving her a side hug. She could see it was making her girlfriend uncomfortable so she didn’t hold on for long.   
“I’m just glad ByulYi has someone.” Byul’s mother knew what YongSun was, she refused to hide it from her family. So this was very much, YongSun meeting her mother as her girlfriend. Which probably only made YongSun more nervous.   
“We should get going.” Byul said, putting her hand on YongSun’s lower back, guiding her to the car. They shoved their bags in the trunk and Byul took up the front seat and let YongSun relax in the back, though she was sure she wasn’t going to relax at all.   
Byul didn’t stop telling her mother everything that had happened over the last eight months for the entire ride back to the farm. 

YongSun was beyond nervous. She was now standing on Byul’s family farm, waiting for Byul to get their bags out of the trunk. It had been a twenty minute drive from the station to the farm and Byul had kept her mother’s attention for the entire trip, to which YongSun was extremely thankful. Now on the farm YongSun’s nervousness creeped up on her once again. She made it through meeting Byul’s mom but she still had to meet both of Byul’s sisters.   
Byul pulled her out of her spiraling thoughts when she tugged on her shirt sleeve in the direction of the main house. It took a lot for YongSun to not just attach herself to Byul’s arm and not let go.   
The house itself was not very large. It did have two stories but the bottom floor was big enough for a small kitchen and a medium sized living room and the second floor had a total of three rooms and a shared bathroom. Byul’s room being the smallest because her sisters had to share the larger one. When YongSun stepped into Byul’s room for the first time, she had to smile. All of her walls were covered in photos, all very different from one another, some were even polaroid. Every inch of this room looked like it belonged to Byul, her apartment back in Seoul was bare. She had a desk full of more pictures but these ones were in frames, as well as a small shelf above it with three cameras on it. There was a bookshelf to one side filled to the brim with many different titles. Her bed was in the far corner, like it mattered the least to her.   
She continued to look around while Byul tossed their bags on her bed. “It is small but it should fit us both.” Byul said to her as she began unpacking some of her stuff. YongSun gave it another look, it was smaller than her own at home but considering they usually sleep wrapped up in each other’s arms, then they should fit fine.   
YongSun turned her attention back to the photos that Byul had framed on her desk. The first few were of her family, her mom and her father, one with both of her sister, one with all three of the Moon daughters, the final picture was of Byul in high school. She didn’t look much different then she did now, but it was odd to see her in a skirt, even if it was a school uniform. Byul had her arm looped around the waist of another girl, both looking like they were in the middle of laughing, Byul was even bent over a little. This other girl had her arm around Byul’s shoulder, and her other hand was doing a V pose. “Who is this?” She asked picking up the frame to get a better look at the girl.   
Byul glanced over. “That’s SeulGi.”   
YongSun tilted her head a bit. “Your sister?” Byul’s sisters were SeulGi and YeSol.   
Byul shook her head. “Kang SeulGi, we went to school together.”   
They looked like they were closer than just school friends, YongSun would have guessed best friends, or maybe more. Which is odd considering she had never heard of this girl before. “How come you never mentioned her?”   
Byul took the frame from her and set it down. “I have, you must have thought I was talking about my sister. Understandable because of the name.” Byul grabbed onto the hem of YongSun’s shirt and pulled her in, YongSun felt herself heat up when Byul bit her lip a bit. “You can ask me all the questions you want before my sisters get home.” Byul’s sisters were still in school, both of them still in highschool. Byul gave her a quick peck, teasily. “Or we could do something else.”   
YongSun allowed herself to be pulled to Byul’s bed. Byul fell back so she was sitting on the bed and she dragged YongSun on top of her so she was straddling her. Byul’s hands moved to YongSun’s hips and YongSun rested her hands around Byul’s neck. Byul started gently, YongSun noticed that was her thing, gentle, like she was afraid that she was going break YongSun. There was very little YongSun wanted to do gently with Byul but she usually let her take the lead. The other thing about Byul was that even though she started gently, she never stayed there for long. Soon Byul had her hands on YongSun’s back, pressing her forward. While YongSun had her hands wrapped up in Byul’s hair.   
A large bang had the girl’s jumping apart. Though Byul kept YongSun steady so she was till on her lap. Byul looked toward the door of her room, a few muffled sounds made their way through. “I guess it is time to meet my sisters..” Byul sighed, helping YongSun off of her like she was reluctant to let her go. Byul stood first and smoothed out her hair, she went to the door and cracked it a bit. After listening for a second she reached her hand out to YongSun. “Let’s go.” YongSun took a deep breath and grabbed Byul’s hand, holding tight as she let her lead her out onto the hall. To the girls waiting for her on the floor below. 


	13. Meet The Sisters

Kim YongSun didn’t know what she expected. Perhaps for Byul’s sisters to be standing at the bottom of the stairs, clipboards at the ready, marking down all of her mistakes. Overdramatic, but she was really nervous. Byul held her hand until the top of the landing, but like with her mother, as soon as she saw her sisters standing in the doorway, she ran for them.  
Byul’s sisters looked basically just like her, there were slight differences, like SeulGi wore more makeup than she had ever seen Byul with; and YeSol still had a lot of baby fat on her cheeks. Byul informed her that SeulGi was just about to graduate, and YeSol was only a year behind her. All the Moon sisters were crowded in the main foyer chatting excitedly and giving out hugs. YongSun almost forgot she was still just standing on the stairs by herself until Byul turned toward her and waved her down. “Unnie, come say hi.” She said while smiling larger than YongSun had ever seen.  
YongSun started to descend the stairs, she didn’t miss the slightly aggravated look that she got form SeulGi before she turned to take her shoes off and pick up her slippers. YongSun walked over to Byul’s side and Byul automatically grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers. “It is nice to meet you.” She said giving a slight bow.  
Again, there was another look from the middle girl but YongSun didn’t read too much into it. YeSol shook her free hand energetically. “It is nice to meet you YongSun Unnie.” She paused and turned to Byul. “is it okay if I call her that?”  
Byul shrugged. “That is up to YongSun.” When all eyes turned to her, YongSun could feel her cheeks going red, but she nodded in response, making the girl smile. “Why don’t we all go to the kitchen and get caught up?” Byul suggested.  
YeSol didn’t even wait until they left the foyer to start informing Byul of everything she had missed over the last eight months away from them. She left out no detail, it was kind of cute because YongSun could tell she had really missed Byul. As soon as it was SeulGi’s turn, she too launched into a very detailed recollection of her past year at school, and about the people in their neighbourhood and what they were up to.  
Byul didn’t have much to tell them besides how school was going, and of course her meeting YongSun but she didn’t get into much detail about it, YongSun assumed to make sure her sisters got the time to finish all of their stories. Mrs. Moon served them tea as they talked. YongSun couldn’t help but feel a bit like and outsider, she didn’t know these people, she told them briefly about her family and her school life but she didn’t like the attention to be all on her, this trip after all was supposed to be about Byul visiting her family. Before they knew it, it was almost time for lunch. Mrs. Moon refused their help in the kitchen. Byul’s sisters, although they came home early to see Byul, had to go get their weekend homework out of the way. That left Byul and YongSun free to do whatever they wanted. 

* * *

Byul decided that she was going to show YongSun around the farm. It wasn’t a big farm, they mostly grew vegetables, they had a few chickens, and a barn that use to have cows in it, but after Byul’s father passed away they sold them because it became too much work for them to keep up with. Byul lead YongSun into the barn. “So how do you like them?” She asked as she pulled the door open.  
YongSun smiled. “They seem nice. It is funny, they look just like you but you guys are so different.”  
Byul laughed. “Yeah my dad use to say that he had his hands full with three daughters that were nothing like each other.” YongSun watched her check out the state of the barn as she spoke. “I was the smart, hard working one who didn’t care about getting her hands dirty. He said SeulGi must have been royal in her past life because she has the grace of a princess and the attitude to match.” YongSun snickered at that. “YeSol has a heart of pure gold, and smiles with the sunrise.”  
“I know someone else with a heart of gold.” YongSun said walking up behind Byul.  
Byul smiled and then batted her away. “Who is the greasy one now?” YongSun smiled at that. “Come here there is something I want to show you.” They walked into the barn. It wasn’t very big, just a place to store things now. Byul grabbed YongSun’s hand and dragged her across the front part of the room, on the left hand side of the barn, about three quarters in was the ladder to the landing above. Byul started climbing the ladder to the loft above. Her father had originally made it for all three of his daughters but it had been a long time since one of her sisters had climbed that ladder. It wasn’t anything special but it had a few hay bales and blankets, it was once their clubhouse.  
Byul helped YongSun off the ladder and pulled her over to the large window across from it. Byul’s father had built a railing around it so the girls didn’t fall out of it because it touched the floor. “I use to sit here for hours and just look out.” She said as she nestled them on the floor in front of it. “I use to dream of a place beyond the hills. Who would have thought I’d be on the other side, dreaming of just being back home.” She laughed at herself.  
YongSun rested her head on Byul’s shoulder. “I think it is peaceful.” She felt YongSun take a big breath.  
Byul tried to move her head so she could see YongSun. “Are you taking a nap?” She joked.  
YongSun laughed as well as she grabbed onto Byul tighter so she couldn’t move. “Just stay still a moment so I can enjoy this.” YongSun looped her arm through Byul’s. The mid afternoon breeze washed over them, sunlight warming their skin. “I feel like there is still so much we don’t know about each other.” YongSun practically whispered.  
Byul laced their fingers then leaned her head against YongSun’s. “There is a lifetime to figure it all out.” She felt the greasiness of her words but the weight behind the truth of them, she couldn’t imagine being with anyone else but YongSun. Byul lifted her head long enough to give YongSun a quick kiss on her head, then they sat there enjoying each other’s company until they both fell asleep. 

* * *

YongSun woke up with her head in Byul’s lap. Byul was gently smoothing YongSun’s hair as she slept. YongSun’s eyes fluttered open and then closed again, she was so content. “How long have I been asleep?” She rolled her head slightly so she could see Byul, blonde hair falling down around her face as she looked down at YongSun. Byul moved some of YongSun’s hair off of her forehead. “About an hour or so.”  
“And have you been sitting there this whole time?”  
She could see a smile tugging on Byul’s lips. “Not the whole time, I napped to, but I’ve been looking out the window for the last half hour, reminiscing about old times.” YongSun lifted herself off of the floor, only for Byul to reposition her on her lap, arms going around her, YongSun leaned back so her head was resting on Byul’s shoulder. “Anything I should be aware of?” YongSun tugged on a bit of Byul’s hair playfully.  
Byul laughed and squeezed her tighter. “No, just remember some things about my dad.”  
“Tell me about him.” So Byul did. She told YongSun everything about him, even down to the way his nose crinkled when he laughed, just like her. By the end of it she could tell Byul was trying hard not to cry. YongSun lifted up so she could kiss Byul on the cheek as she wiped a tear from her face.  
Byul sniffled a bit. “We should get going before they think we fell into a well or something.” YongSun didn’t want to move, she wanted to stay there with Byul but the entire point of the trip was for her to visit her family, not hide in a barn with her. YongSun allowed herself to be dragged back down the ladder at back toward the house. Steeling herself to socialize with Byul’s family once again. 

YongSun lucked out. Byul’s family spent the remainder of the day telling YongSun all of the stories of Byul when she grew up. Like the time she cut off all of YeSol’s hair and blamed it on SeulGi and she got away with it for years until she confessed. Or how she tried to trick her class into thinking she was Byul’s male cousin from Seoul when she went to school dressed as a boy one day.  
Eventually YongSun let Byul catch up more with her sisters as she insisted on getting Byul’s mother to let her help prepare dinner. Her mother talked to YongSun on a more personal level without any of the other girls are. About how grateful she was that Byul had met a nice girl like her, and how she was glad she had someone looking out for Byul in the city. She even exchanged numbers with her. It wasn’t long until Byul made her way into the kitchen, checking on YongSun. She helped her set the table and dish out the food. All in all it wasn’t a bad night, not as bad as YongSun had built it up in her mind, where Byul’s family run her out of the house because she wasn’t good enough for Byul.  
They spent another hour or so in the living room reminiscing about old stories and drinking tea. Soon after that Byultols them that they had been up very early and that they should head up to bed. 

They weren’t even in Byul’s room for a minute before she wrapped her arms around YongSun. Pulling her into a deep embrace. “Thank you.”  
“For what?” YongSun asked snaking her hands around Byul as well.  
Byul pulled back a bit so she could see YongSun’s face. “You have no idea what this trip means to me. I never thought I could be this happy.” She pressed her lips to YongSun’s quick then pulled back with a large smile on her face.  
YongSun smiled back. “Anything for my sweet star.” She winked, causing Byul to make a fake exasperated noise and smacking her.  
Byul shook her head. “So cheesy.” She pulled her back in.  
It didn’t take long for things to heat up between them, to the point they were essentially sharing the same breaths. YongSun’s hands were so twisted up in Byul’s hair. Byul’s hands started pulling up YongSun’s shirt over her head. YongSun wanted nothing more than to ignore the bell ringing in the back of her mind. She pushed the thought as far back as she could. However, it just kept popping back up. YongSun pulled back. “Byul-Ah hold on.” She pushed Byul back a bit but she wasn’t paying attention, she just moved her lips to YongSun’s neck, causing her eyes to roll back, losing herself again. Then came the bell. “Byul-Ah stop.” She said more forcefully this time.  
Byul pulled back looking a bit confused, they both stood there for a moment, shirts were on the floor, breaths coming out heavy. “Too fast?” She asked sounding very concerned.  
YongSun shook her head. “Your family.” She said pointing to the door. “Not that I am not enjoying this but I don’t want this to happen for the first time while your family can hear us or walk in on us at any moment.”  
The passion filled tunnel vision seemed to be receding in Byul’s eyes. “Sorry, I got a little ahead of myself.” She looked ashamed.  
YongSun picked her shirt up off the floor and passed Byul her’s. “It’s not like I wasn’t enjoying it as well.” She said with a pointed look.  
Byul pulled her in and kissed her on the cheek. “Let’s go to bed.”  
YongSun wasn’t going to lie. It was hard to get into bed with Byul after that and do nothing but cuddle but she was firm on her thoughts about doing anything like that near their families. She would never be able to show her face again if they got caught. It wasn’t long before she could hear Byul’s soft breaths as she slept. YongSun snuggled in closer, resting her head on Byul’s chest, hoping that she would never have to give this up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long with this and that it is short. I was having a hard time figuring out how to conclude this story and I think that was adding to the procrastination, well that and school work. I finally figured it out. We have two more chapters to go until the end (and a extra chapter) but no guarantee when it will be posted. I thank anyone who has lasted this long with this story. 
> 
> Also I started a new story on AFF, author name the same if you want to take a look but maybe I'll post it here too in a bit. I always feel odd about double posting things. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.


	14. Off to Town We Go

YongSun stretched her arms out in front of her. She could feel the calling of the morning but she wasn’t ready to answer it yet. She reached out to grab a hold of Byul, only to find nothing there. She opened her eyes. YongSun was in Byul’s bed alone. She sat up slightly, smoothing her hair as she looked around the room looking for her girlfriend. Byul wasn’t in her room either, the door was closed and YongSun was alone. YongSun reached for her phone to check the time, it was just past seven in the morning, where could Byul have gone this early?   
YongSun slid from the bed. Even though it was summer now she could feel a chill in the air. She didn’t want to go through her bag to find something to cover herself so she just pulled on the hoodie the Byul left on her desk. YongSun sleepily slipped into the hall, eyes sweeping, hoping to catch the familiar blonde haired girl near her so she could just drag her back to bed and cuddle. YongSun made it to the first floor and she still had not found Byul yet. She walked into the kitchen, she almost left because she didn’t find what she was looking for, except her eye caught something out the window above the sink. YongSun could see Byul and SeulGi out in one of the fenced areas moving around some hay.   
YongSun slipped her shoes on a made her way over to the fenced area. Once outside the wind washed over her, making her more cold than before. She crossed her arms around herself to keep warm. She made it to the fence, squinting against the morning sun as she looked for Byul. Once Byul saw her she broke into a grin and joined her at the fence, Byul climbed part of it, leaning down to YongSun. Byul gave her a quick peck on the lips and smiled more. “Hey baby, good morning.” YongSun couldn’t help herself but smile at the pet name, Byul had never called her that before. YongSun couldn’t help but catch the look SeulGi was giving them, it was not a nice one. “You look so cute in my sweater.” Byul said bringing YongSun’s attention back to her.   
YongSun scrunched up her face a bit. “What are you doing?” She couldn’t help but sound child like, she was feeling needy and just wanted Byul to come lay back down with her.   
Byul looked back to her sister. “I am helping SeulGI with her chores.”   
“How long are you going to be?” Again she sounded more whiny than she wanted but she was still half asleep.   
Byul wiped sweat off her head. “Probably not much longer.” She saw YongSun shiver against the wind. “Are you cold?” She asked as she tucked some of YongSun’s hair behind her ear for her. YongSun nodded. “I don’t think we will be that much longer, why don’t you go make us all some tea? Mom should be up, I am sure she will help you. Then you can go inside and we will join you when we’re done.”   
YongSun was still blinking away her fatigue but she nodded again. “Sounds good.” She stifled a yawn.   
Byul was suppressing a smile. “You’re to cute.” She leaned forward again to give her another kiss. “I will join you soon, go inside before you catch a cold.” YongSun turned back toward the house and left Byul and SeulGi to finish their chores.   


Byul’s mother was already in the kitchen when she got back in the house. She was pulling things out of the fridge for breakfast. YongSun and her exchanged good mornings as she entered and YongSun asked her where the tea was. “Did Byul as you to do that?” YongSun said yes and Mrs. Moon shook her head. “That girl needs to learn to make her own tea not send her poor girlfriend to do it.” Girlfriend, that sounded odd coming from her but also kind of comforting.   
YongSun started measuring out the tea. “I don’t mind, her and SeulGi are out there working hard.”   
“I know I keep saying it.” Mrs. Moon turned to her. “But I am glad Byul has you. You both seem to make each other happy.”   
YongSun couldn’t help but smile. “Yes we do.”   
“Do you mind if I ask you a question?” This took YongSun by surprise but she agreed. “Have you told your parents? What do they think you and Byul are?”   
YongSun’s face fell a bit. “They think we are friends. They don’t know about… me yet. But my sister does.”   
Mrs. Moon nodded. “SeulGi was the first one Byul told, it is easier with sisters. Do you for any reason think they wouldn’t accept you?” YongSun could see the sympathy behind her eyes.   
YongSun tried to stop looking away from her. “I don’t think so. I think they know, or at least they might have a bit of an idea. I just want them to be free of the burden for as long as possible.”   
“It is not a burden deer, take it from a mother.”   
YongSun looked up at her. “Can I ask you a question?” A short nod. “Did you know about Byul, before she told you?”   
She pursed her lips. “Her father and I had a feeling, something like you say your parents might. She was definity different, she never showed interest in boys. She rather wear pants than dresses, all of that stuff.” She sighed. “We talked about it for a while, in case she did turn out this way I am not going to say it was easy but when it is your child, if you love them, you will accept them.” YongSun kept nodding. “For whatever reason you do not feel okay at home, you will have a place here YongSun.”   
YongSun could feel tears heating behind her eyes. “Thank you.” Mrs. Moon pulled her into a hug, one that made her miss her mother.   
When they pulled away Mrs. Moon smoothed YongSun’s hair, kind of like Byul would. “Do you want to help me make breakfast?”   
YongSun wiped the tear that appeared on her face. “Yes.” They both moved toward the ingredients that Mrs. Moon pulled out. Both smiling as they started making breakfast. 

Not long after they set the final dish on the table, Byul and her sisters walked in the kitchen. Byul surprised her from behind as she wrapped her arms around YongSun, the scent of the farm wafting off of her. Byul gave her a kiss on her cheek, she was sort of rocking them from side to side. YongSun wanted to feel embarrassed but she couldn’t help but love how affectionate Byul was being, she knew it wouldn’t last long, once they got back to the city things would have to be different again unless they were at home. Byul removed her arms from YongSun and took her seat at the table, YongSun joined her. Byul sniffed an egg roll. “Did you make breakfast Unnie?” She asked.   
“YongSun helped me cook it.” Her mother said taking her seat. Byul now looked hesitant. “Moon ByulYi you wipe that look off your face, you never turn away food someone else prepared for you.”   
YongSun heard Byul’s sisters snicker. “But mom the last time she made eggs for me they came out brown…”   
“Did she take the time to make it for you?” Mrs. Moon’s lips were pursed.   
“Well I ate it.” She responded.   
“Good.” She grabbed an egg for herself. “Now eat.”   
Byul reached her hand over and squeezed YongSun’s. “I am joking Unnie, thank you.” She knew just by her tone that Byull was just playing with her.   
They ate in silence for a bit before Mrs. Moon spoke again. “I was thinking of cooking salmon for your final dinner here tonight.”   
Byul and YongSun nodded. “Sounds like a good idea mom.” Byul answered her.   
“Good, you can take YongSun onto town to buy it, show her around while you are there.”   
“Okay,” Byul turned to her sisters. “Do you guys want to come?”   
“They have chores.” Mrs. Moon interrupted before they could answer.   
YeSol pouted but said nothing, it was SeulGi who spoke up. “Can’t they wait till later mom? We want to go to town with Byul.”   
One look from Mrs. Moon shut them up. “The last time you said that, I ended up doing them two days later.” SeulGi scowled a bit. “They won’t be gone long and you all can hang out here when they get back.” She clipped her chopstick together. “Don’t give me that look Moon SeulGi, you have been to town hundreds of times, let Byul show Yongun around without you all tagging along.” That was the end of that conversation.   
They finished breakfast and then they slipped upstairs to get dressed. Soon YongSun and Byul were on their way to town. 

Byul forgot how much she liked going into town. I was more fun now that she was walking arm in arm with YongSun. The town was not very big, it was basically just one long road with a series of shops and such on it. The fish market was on the far side of town and Byul decided to hit it last so she could show YongSun around. The one thing Byul was sad about was having to taking things down a few notches when they left the farm, as soon as they stepped foot on the bus it was no longer laced fingers but linked arms. Byul didn’t risk calling YongSun anything but her name or Unnie, she even tried to keep other physical contact to a minimum, not because she cared what other people saw but because she could trust herself to stop at small gestures. Byul thought back to the morning when she called YongSun baby, it kind of just slipped out but it felt right and she was rewarded with her smile. And the kisses, mostly just small ones but she never wanted to stop kissing YongSun. It was almost painful for her to be that close to YongSun and not being able to kiss her or act like her girlfriend.   
Byul steered YongSun toward a cute cafe she use to visit a lot in high school. YongSun seemed to be enjoying all of Byul’s past moments around the town. She showed her the library, the grocery store, the place she almost tried smoking for the first time, and finally her high school; the one her sisters go to now. It was built right next to the only elementary school. They walked across the field toward the playground, she wanted to show YongSun where she fell off the monkey bars and broke her arm in the third grade. She wanted to share every part of her town with YongSun.   
“Moon ByulYi Unnie?” A voice called from behind them. YongSun was the first to turn and Byul a second later.   
A tall woman with a dress shirt and jeans on was approaching them. Byul’s face broke into a large grin when she realized who it was. “Kang SeulGi!” Byul rushed forward and threw her arms around her old best friend’s neck. “What are you doing here?” She asked when she pulled back.   
SeulGi was also smiling very wide. “I work at the daycare here.” She said pointing at the elementary school. “What are you doing back in town? How is your mom and sisters? Are you visiting?”   
“Yeah, I am visiting for the weekend. And they are doing great thank you.” Byul noticed SeulGi’s eyes dart behind Byul. It was then she remembered that YongSun was standing behind her, Byul moved aside and pulled YongSun up next to her. “This is my gi… friend, YongSun from Seoul. She has never seen the country so she came with me.” She lied through her teeth.   
She could visibly see that YongSun’s mood had shifted but she held out her hand for SeulGi. “It is nice to meet you.”   
“Nice to meet you too.” SeulGi said shaking her hand. She looked back at Byul. “What are you guys up to?”   
Byul shrugged. “We’re making our way to the fish market, I was just showing YongSun around.”   
SeulGi’s face broke in a sinister smile. “Have you been back to SangWook’s yet?”   
Lee SangWook owned the only convenience store worth going to in town, it had one of those old coin game machines out front and she and SeulGi use to play them forever, trying to beat each other’s score. “No,” She smiled. “But it is on the way. Want to match for old time?”   
SeulGi pursed her lips. “Game on.” 

Ten minutes later they were outside SangWook’s and Byul and SeulGi were sitting on the little stools placed at the games. It was the first arcade game she ever played. The were poised with their coins at the ready just like they use to do.   
It didn’t take long for SeulGi to beat her, she was always better than her at this game. Byul stood up and looked for YongSun, she was leaning against the wall looking down at her phone, completely closed off from them. “Unnie,” She called her attention, YongSun looked up. “Do you want to try?” All YongSun did was shake her head and go back to her phone, she knew YongSun wasn’t into games.   
They played a few more rounds before Byul called defeat. SeulGi decided to join them in going to the fish market, they started walking before Byul noticed YongSun was quite a few feet behind them, walking slow. Byul told SeulGi to wait a moment and she walked back to YongSun. “Are you okay Unnie?” YongSun was acting weird. YongSun scrunched her face a bit. “I am not feeling very well.”   
Byul grasped her wrists. “What is wrong, is it your tummy, or your head?” Byul went to reach up and touch YongSun’s head but she leaned back so she couldn’t.   
YongSun glanced over at SeulGi, seeing if she was watching. “I don’t know, just not good. I think I am going to go back to the farm.”   
Byul stepped in closer. “Well let me say goodbye to SeulGi and we will both go.”   
When she went to take a step away YongSun stopped her. “No ByulAh I can go alone.”   
“I want to go with you.” Byul said concerningly, if YongSun was sick she wanted to be there for her and take care of her.   
“No ByulAh, you still have to go to the fish market, I don’t want to ruin dinner. Please let me go alone, I know what bus to take. Just go with your friend to the market and meet me back there.” YongSun said stepping away. She called out a goodbye to SeulGi.   
Byul took a step toward her but had nothing to say about it. “Please text me when you get back to the farm.” She said reaching out for her, her fingers grazed her arm. “I’ll text mom and tell her to make you some soup or something. I won’t be out long.”   
YongSun nodded. “Don’t worry I am a big girl. I will text you when I get there.” With that she turned and left, going back in the direction they came. Byul stood there and watched YongSun’s figure until she disappeared. Then she turned back toward her friend.   
  
  
“Are you okay Byul?” SeulGi pulled Byul out of her thoughts, she was checking her phone for the hundredth time in the last twenty minutes, knowing YongSun should have been back by now.   
Byul slipped her phone in her pocket. “I am just worried about YongSun. She was fine this morning but now she isn't feeling well. I don’t know if it is something she ate or if she if very sick. And she wouldn’t let me go with her and I know she should have been home by now…” Her phone buzzed, YongSun sended her a picture of the farm, saying she made it home safe. Byul breathed a sigh of relief. “She is back now.”   
SeulGi pursed her lips. “You seem very worried about your friend.”   
“Of course I am worried about her I lo…” Byul caught herself. She eyed SeulGi out of the corner of her eye, she was sure the girl had caught her but she made no move about it. Byul sighed again. She stopped dead and turned to face SeulGi. “YongSun is not my friend, she is my girlfriend. We’ve been dating for seven months.” She said it so fast she wasn’t sure SeulGi heard her.   
They were silent for a few more minutes. “I kind of figured that.” She finally said.   
“What?”   
She laughed. “Byul, no offense but you’re not very good at hiding it, not in high school, not now.”   
Byul was shocked. “You knew… even back then?”   
SeulGI shrugged. “I figured you would tell me when you were ready. I am happy for you though, YongSun seems like a nice girl.” They had begun walking again.   
“She is, I care for her a lot, so much it scares me.” She laughed nervously to herself. “I am afraid I am going to lose her.”   
“I don’t think that will happen.” SeulGi reassured her. “You just need to show her how much she means to you.”   
They were coming up to a store. One Byul was always jealous of when she was in high school, always seeing couples go into. A light went off in her head. “I think I know how.” A smile began to spread. “SeulGi can you help me with something?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to get as much written as I can. There is only one more chapter left of this story so I am trying to finish it but not rush it. Hope you enjoyed it.


	15. The Sun and The Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the final chapter!

Byul made it back to the farm an hour later. She was carrying three bags: one from the fish market, one from the best soup shop in town, and one from the little shop she dragged SeulGi into, with a present for YongSun. She stopped in to the kitchen first, her mother preparing dinner already, Byul and YongSun were supposed to get dinner in town but she left early. Byul handed her mother the bag of fish. “Have you seen YongSun?” She asked as she set the soup down on the counter. “I brought her soup since she isn’t feeling well.”   
Her mother gave her a look. “I haven’t seen her since you two left after breakfast.” She shuffled some ingredients around. “She wasn’t feeling good?”   
Byul nodded. “She came back an hour ago.” She put the soup in a bowl and put it in the microwave. “Maybe she just went to lay down, I’ll go check.”   
YongSun however, was no in Byul’s room. Byul hid the gift she got her in closet and closed her door behind her. She swung into her sister’s room, they had the bigger room because they had to share. “Have either of you seen YongSun?” They were both laying on their beds looking at their phones.   
YeSol sat up a bit. “I saw her walking toward the barn like an hour ago.” She shrugged.   
“Thanks, the fish is here so make sure to ask mom if she needs help with dinner.” She got a wave of SuelGi’s hand before she swung back out of the room. 

YongSun was indeed in the barn. Just one step in and Byul could see her up in the loft. Byul grabbed a blanket off of a bale of hay and threw it over her shoulder, making her way to the latter to climb up.   
YongSun was sitting near the window, in the same spot they were sitting yesterday, her knees pulled up to her chest, looking out the window. Byul sat down beside her, throwing the blanket over YongSun as she did. “What are you doing out here baby, I thought you weren’t feeling well.” She went to move some of YongSun’s hair but she leaned away from her. “That is the second time you’ve done that today.” She shifted closer. “Is everything okay?” YongSun wasn’t looking at her, she would only look out the window. “Unnie?”   
“How long have you had a crush on SeulGi?” She asked flatly.   
Byul scrunched her brow. “What makes you say that?” Sure back in the day she did have a little thing for SeulGi but that was years ago and when she was just figuring herself out.   
YongSun turned her head a little. “As soon as you ran into her it was like I wasn’t even there. I saw the way you looked at her.” She could see tears lining her eyes.   
“Hey,” She said making YongSun look at her. “I am not going to lie to you, I did have a crush on her in high school.” YongSun’s face fell, she looked away again. “Unnie look at me.” She did. “The girl who liked Kang SeulGi was a different Byul, a younger Byul who didn’t know what she was doing falling for her straight friend.” She put her hand on YongSun’s arm. “There is only one girl I have a crush on.” She wiped a tear away from YongSun’s face. “There is only one girl I love, and her name is Kim YongSun.” YongSun lifted her head a bit. “She is cute, funny, silly, and kind of a fool.” YongSun swatted at her and Byul laughed.   
She lifted YongSun’s head with her hands. “Only one girl, you got that? You have nothing to worry about Unnie.”   
YongSun sniffled and wiped her eyes. “Are you sure?”   
Byul pulled her on to her lap, bringing her close for a hug. Pressing their bodies as close as she could get them. “I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life.” YongSun pulled back and they laughed together. Byul wiped the remaining tears from YongSun’s face. “Is this why you came home early? You were worried about this?” YongSun put her forehead in the crook of Byul’s neck and nodded. “I’m so afraid of losing you.” She whispered. Byul wanted to say she had no idea where that fear came from but she felt it to, she loved YongSun so much that she was afraid she is going to wake up one day and it will all be over.   
Byul wrapped her arms around YongSun’s waist, and YongSun tightened her grip on Byul’s neck. And they just sat there for a long moment just holding each other. Feeling each other’s presence. Memorizing it. “You are never going to lose me.” She said into YongSun’s hair. “I will always be here.” She lifted YongSun’s head so they were looking at one another. “Always.” She pulled YongSun in and kissed her. She kissed her as if she were glass and was going to break under her lips. YongSun’s hands wove into Byul’s hair, pressing her closer. Byul’s hands started moving up YongSun’s back.   
It wasn’t long before YongSun’s hands were forcing Byul’s shirt up her body, fingers feeling every inch on their way up. Once Byul’s shirt was on the floor, Byul started fiddling with YongSun’s. Before she got it half way up, Byul stopped and pulled back. YongSun gave her an odd look. “Are you sure?” YongSun was breathing very heavily along with Byul. She nodded. Byul kissed her again, pulling her lip back a bit when she stopped this time, causing YongSun to growl a bit. “Tell me when to stop.” She warned.   
YongSun answered with one word. “Don’t” Byul tossed YongSun’s shirt as far as she could. She wrapped her arms around YongSun’s bare back and pulled her down on to the hay covered floor. 

* * *

Byul could not stop smiling. She and YongSun were laying on the loft floor, under the blanket that Byul had brought up, still naked. Byul had no idea the feelings she had could get anymore strong but they had. YongSun looked like she was having trouble keeping her eyes open and Byul could feel herself struggling as well. Byul reached out and pulled YongSun in closer so she could rest her head on Byul’s shoulder.   
Byul didn’t think it was perfect, it was a mess and new and different. They still had a lot to learn and explore, which Byul was very much looking forward to. But this moment, the aftermath, with her girlfriend laying bare in her arms, her soft skin brushing Byul’s. Feeling the warmth of each other while they rested on the floor. This moment is what Byul would describe as perfection and she wouldn’t have trade it for anything else in the world.   
Byul fiddled with YongSun’s hair, taking a piece of hay out of it, then gently brushed it back. “I suppose we should get dressed.” Byul sighed. “We’ve been out here for awhile, dinner should be soon.” She brushed her lips over YongSun’s forehead.   
She felt YongSun sigh deeply. “I don’t think I can move.” She said with a sleepy tone as she snuggled in closer to Byul.   
Byul let her lay there for a moment longer, savoring the feeling as she ran her fingers over YongSun’s back. “Someone might come looking for us.” She whispered to her. YongSun sat bolt upright, clinging the blanket to her chest. Byul could not help but laugh at loud. “I knew that would work.” She said sitting up with her. YongSun smacked her and she laughed again. Byul leaned in and kissed YongSun’s bare shoulder from behind before she started grabbing for her clothes. “I was being serious though.”   
YongSun began to move with her, collecting her lost clothing and putting them back on.   
Soon they were both standing, fully dressed… except for one thing. “ByulAh, where is my shirt?” YongSun asked while scanning the floor.   
Byul tried to think back but it wasn’t like she was paying particular attention to where she was throwing YongSun’s clothes. “I don’t know.” She answered.   
“Well you’re the one who threw it.” She crossed her arms.   
Byul went to the edge of the loft, looking blew them on the barn floor. Byul pointed to it. “There it is.”   
YongSun looked down as well. “Why did you throw it so far?” There were a lot of greasy answers she could come up with but she said none of them.   
Byul was the first down the latter. She scooped up YongSun’s shirt, and like a good girlfriend, she played keep away with it. Leaving YongSun scrambling around the barn behind her in just her bra, shrieking at Byul to give it back. Finally Byul turned and grabbed YongSun by the waist and spun her around until she giggled. When she let her go she gave YongSun back her shirt but only because they really did have to get going. With both girls now fully clothed, they exited the barn together, hands laced while they walked toward the house. 

Byul had a lot of energy at dinner. If she were alone with YongSun she would probably say she was running on the energy of YongSun’s love just to make her cringe but she only thought it to herself. The fish was amazing, it reminded Byul of all the things she was missing being in the city, and having a great home cooked meal. Byul kept sneaking looks at YongSun, and YongSun was doing the same, when they caught each other’s eye they would smile and laugh a bit. “You two seem to be in a good mood.” Her mother mused. “Are you feeling better YongSun?”   
Byul could see YongSun’s cheeks turning red, probably thinking of what exactly made her feel better. “Yes Mrs. Moon, I am feeling much better now.” She gave a small smile and Byul was trying hard not to laugh. “Dinner is awesome by the way.” She said with a thumbs up.   
“That is a high compliment.” Byul added. “Unnie loves meat but she is not a big fish person.”   
YongSun swatted her again. “Hey, don’t say that.”   
Byul made a face at her like a fish, causing YongSun to laugh. She could even see her mother laughing a bit. “Well I’ll take the compliment.” She added.   
“Since you like it so much.” Byul teased. She took a chunk of her fish and held it out for YongSun to bite. “Have some more.” When red faced YongSun actually took the fish, Byul pinched her chubby cheek, laughing as she did so.   
Something slammed on the table. “Would you two just stop already?” It was SeulGi, hand flat on the table, face full of anger. “It is disgusting.” She practically spat.   
“Hey, SeulGi.” Byul muttered. She could see YongSun’s confused and hurt face, she wanted nothing more than to scoop her up in her arms, this is not something either of them need to hear.   
“Moon SeulGi!” Her mother yelled. “You apologize right now!” She had her no nonsense face on. YeSol just sat there open mouthed.   
“I will not!” She yelled back and marched out of the kitchen, front door slamming behind her.  
Byul’s mother got up but Byul held up her hand. “Let me talk to her.” She said. She gave YongSun’s shoulder a squeeze on her way by, the girl looked like she wanted to cry, which just fueled Byul’s anger more. 

Byul marched out the front door, allowing it to slam behind her. SeulGi hadn’t made it far. In fact she was sitting on the front porch, face in her hands. Just one look at her and Byul’s anger evaporated, this was her little sister, her best friend. She sat down next to her. “What is going on SeulGi? This isn’t you.”   
SeulGi wouldn’t look at her. “I know what you two were doing in the barn.” Was all she said. Byul could feel her face heat a bit, it wasn’t what she was expecting. “Don’t worry, I only came in when YongSun Unnie couldn’t find her shirt, but I put two and two together.”   
Byul let out a breath, at least she didn’t scar her. “So… that is why you are upset, because you know what YongSun and I were doing in the barn?” She was so confused. When SeulGi didn’t answer Byul kept going. “I don’t understand SeulGi. You were the first person I came out to.” Byul remembered that night, she was so relieved when she didn’t yell at her. “You held me while I cried. You held my hand while I told mom and dad.” SeulGi had been her number one supporter from the beginning. “What changed?”   
“You!” She almost yelled. “Unnie, I have no issue with your sexuality. I have no problem with YongSun Unnie.” She took a deep breath. “But ever since you left for Seoul it is like I don’t matter anymore. Ever since Kim YongSun came into your life it is like I don’t matter anymore. You’ve barely paid any attention to me since you got back.” She looked up at Byul with tears in her eyes. “I feel like I’ve been replaced.”   
So that is why SeulGi was mad, she thought Byul replaced her with YongSun. “I am sorry I made you feel that way.” She started. “Look, when I first got to Seoul I was so lonely SeulGi. I had basically no one. Then I saved YongSun and we started hanging out. She became a really big part of my life.” She wasn’t sure she was explaining it right. “It is like… when YeSol was born, before that it was just you and I. She didn’t replace you, she didn’t become more important than you, we just added to our family, right?”   
SeulGi rubbed her face. “I guess.”   
“It is the same thing. YongSun was just added to my family, she didn’t replace it.” She leaned in and hugged SeulGi. “She didn’t replace you, no one could ever replace you.” She smoothed SeulGi’s hair as they hugged.   
SeulGi broke into sobs. “I am so sorry Unnie.” She said in between crying. “I didn’t mean to hurt either of you. I just miss you so much and the only time I get see you is once a year.”   
Byul shushed her as she cried. “You do know YongSun is the reason I am here right?” They pulled away a bit and Byul wiped her tears away. “If she didn’t buy me the tickets and arrange my work schedule for me I wouldn’t have been able to come.”   
“I know.” She said. “And I am grateful for that.”   
“Good.” Byul said. “I am going to need you to apologize to her. She did nothing wrong and you hurt her.” SeulGi nodded. “Besides I plan on keeping her around for a long while and I don’t want her to think she is not welcome here.”   
“Okay Unnie, I will.” She snuffled a bit.   
Byul leaned over to her again. “Good, I have something I need to show my best friend.” She added pulling the present she got YongSun from her jacket pocket. “Something I need a sister’s opinion on.”   
When she opened the box SeulGi gasped. “Unnie” 

They returned to the table not long after. Tension in the air so thick. Byul could still see the sad expression on YongSun’s face and even water in her eyes. Byul’s mother watched them very closely as they walked in the room. Byul made eye contact with her, she gave her a slight nod, telling her she solved it and that her mother didn’t need to say anything more. Before she sat, Byul pulled YongSun from the room. In the hall she gave YongSun a quick explanation about what had just happened between her and her sister, just so YongSun didn’t have to feel bad anymore. Byul could tell YongSun still wanted to cry. Ever since they started dating, Byul was sure they both had the same feeling when people found out about them, they expected them to act the way SeulGi had, only worse. That however, didn’t mean it didn’t still hurt when it happened. Byul hugged YongSun for a few seconds before they returned to the kitchen and took their seats.   
SeulGi cleared her throat and everyone looked at her. “I apologize for what I said.” She was looking at YongSun when she said it. “I was redirecting my anger at you since you have got here and that was wrong. I’m sorry if I made you feel bad or like you didn’t belong.” Byul’s mother grabbed SeulGi’s hand over the table. “You are part of this family.”   
YongSun looked taken aback. “Th-thank you.” Byul grabbed YongSun’s hand and laced their fingers.   
“Well,” Byul’s mother said. “I think that is enough excitement for one day. Let’s finish the food before it gets cold.”   
Dinner resumed with a problem. They made casual conversation but the cloud of what SeulGi had did still hung in the air above them. Like a taste of what they could expect from people in the future. Byul still held YongSun’s hand under the table as they ate, making sure she knew she would not be alone. 

* * *

YongSun woke up to Byul kissing her neck. It had to be either really late into the night or really early in the morning. Not long after the disaster that was dinner happened YongSun and Byul disappeared into her room where Byul just held her. The both were feeling very odd about the whole dinner thing, it was putting a damper on the memory that was the time they spent in the barn.   
YongSun had her back pressed up against Byul’s chest. It was not their usual position, YongSun was used to having her face buried in Byul’s neck. Byul continued to make her way up and then back down YongSun’s neck, sometimes using her teeth, sometimes her tongue. YongSun tilted her head so Byul had more room to continue what she was doing. Byul chuckled against her neck, YongSun could feel the vibration of it on her skin. “I take it you are awake now?” She purred in YongSun’s ear. YongSun shook her head, even though she knew it meant she was showing Byul she was awake. Byul laughed again. She leaned forward a bit and kissed YongSun’s collar bone. “How about now?” YongSun’s response was something between a growl and a purr. YongSun rolled over so she was facing Byul, eyes still closed she found Byul’s neck with her hands and pulled her in, kissing her slowly. It was time for Byul to growl. “Unnie,” YongSun kissed her again. Byul had to put a hand on YongSun to stop her from what she was doing. “I woke you up for a reason.” Byul added. YongSun tired to lean in again but Byul stopped her. “Not for that reason.” Byul laughed when YongSun pouted at her, she leaned in for one more quick kiss but then she got out of the bed, leaving YongSun grasping for the blankets against the chill in the room. Byul tossed clothes at YongSun, it was then she notice Byul was already dressed. “Get dressed and meet me down stairs.” Byul didn’t wait for an answer, she just left YongSun to follow. 

Byul was leading YongSun through the farm grounds. YongSun managed to check her phone as she got dressed, it was somewhere near four in the morning. YongSun was walking with her head rested on Byul’s shoulder, their arms were links as well. “Where are you taking me?” YongSun whined. Byul gave her no indication, no instruction, Byul did have on a backpack but that was it.   
Byul kissed her head. “You’ll see when we get there.” Was all she said, driving YongSun’s frustration higher.   
After about fifteen minutes of walking up a slow incline, they came to flat open area. It was on the edge of a cliff. One single bench sat there overlooking the forest below and the skyline. Byul dragged YongSun over to the bench. She pulled her backpack off and produced a very large blue plaid blanket and a thermos. Byul sat them down on the bench and wrapped the blanket around their shoulders. The thermos she brought was full of hot chocolate and she poured them both a cup. “Are you going to tell me what we are doing here… at four in the morning?”   
Byul took a sip of her drink, she wrapped her free arm around YongSun’s waist. “This farm has been in my father’s family for a few generations.” She began. “Ever since my father was a child, this overlook was his favourite place on the land.” YongSun hear the love filled way Byul talked about her father. “He loved to sit here and watch the sunrise.” Byul pointed to a nearby stump. Atop of it sat a tiny little white lighthouse. “My mother bought him that on their first anniversary. He took a whole week placing it it the exact location to capture the sunrise. There is a heart cut out in it so when the light catches it, the light of my mother’s love will show.”   
YongSun laughed. “Know I know where you learned to be greasy.”   
Byul smiled. “This is where my father proposed to my mother, where my mother brought him to tell him that she was expecting my sisters and I.” She sighed. “This place is so full of their love, it is like the lighthouse is a beacon for it.” She squeezed YongSun tighter. “A beacon I wanted to share with you.”   
YongSun smiled up at her. “It sounds like a beautiful story.” She placed her head on Byul’s shoulder. Together they waited. YongSun was having trouble staying awake in the warmth but she was so invested in the story that she wanted to see Byul’s beacon of love.   
When the sun began to creep up over the horizon, YongSun’s eyes kept darting between the lighthouse and the sunrise, trying to catch the formation of the heart inside. YongSun kept thinking that something should have happened by now. She lifted her head. “Nothing is happening ByulAh, is it broken?”   
Byul tilted her head. “I don’t know.” Byul exited the blanket and dashed over to the lighthouse. She opened the little window that should hold the heart, she curiously pulled out a box from it.   
Confused look on her face she brought it back over to YongSun. With it gone, YongSun could see the beginning shape of the heart being cast on the ground. “What is that?” YongSun asked as Byul joined her back under the blanket.   
“I don’t know.” Byul said passing it over to YongSun to examine. “It was blocking the heart.”   
YongSun held the tiny box, turning it over in her hands. “Should we open it?”   
“Be my guest.” Byul said in an odd tone.   
The box was about the size of YongSun’s palm, it was light blue with a ribbon on top. She wondered if it was something Byul’s mother or father left here, and if it was okay for her to open but Byul didn’t stop her. YongSun pulled the ribbon free, dropping it on her lap. She pulled off the lid and put it next to the ribbon, she was doing everything so gently so she didn’t break anything. She moved the tissue off of the top… and dropped the box. Her hands moved in front of her mouth and she turned to Byul. Speechless.   
“Are you not going to look at it?” SHe asked sounding very nervous.   
YongSun picked the box back up. Sitting inside were two rings. One was a bit bigger than the other, the small one had a sun etched into the front and Yong written in english on the left. The bigger one had a moon etched in it and Byul written in english on the right. YongSun held them in her palm, still in the box, afraid to touch them. “I can’t tell what you are thinking.” Again she said it nervously.   
It was then YongSun realized she was waiting for YongSun to say something about the rings. “Y-you got these?” Tears were staring to cloud her vision, she blinked them away so she could see the rings. “They are so beautiful.”   
Byul breathed a sigh of relief. “So you like it?”   
“Byul I love it!” She threw her arms over Byul’s shoulders, pulling her into a hug. “When did you get these?”   
“Yesterday in town.” When YongSun gave her a look so elaborated. “After you left, I told SeulGi about us. She was wondering why I was so worried about my friend.” She looked at the rings. “They have a couple ring place in town where you can etch your own so I asked her to help me with the design.” Byul pointed to the rings. “Yong, and then a sun for sun. A moon for my last name and Byul.” She laughed a bit. “I never really thought about it before, the sun and the moon, and even my name which is star, our names were written to be put together Unnie. Like it was meant to be.”   
YongSun still had no words, she was just watching Byul explain it, hoping it wasn’t a dream.   
“This is my favourite part.” Byul pulled YongSun’s ring out so she could see the underside of it. Etched into the back of the ring was 놓지않게. “So you know that you are not alone, that I will never let you go.”   
YongSun was crying now. “ByulAh.” Was all she could manage.   
Byul held out her hand, asking YongSun for her’s, she gave it over eagerly. Byul slid the ring onto her finger, kissing it when she put in place. “We can move it to a different finger so people don’t ask too many questions.” Byul offered.   
YongSun shook her head aggressively. “Never, I will never be ashamed of this.” She took out the other ring and slid it on Byul’s finger, copying her kiss.   
“I am glad this didn’t go badly.” Byul added.   
YongSun laughed. She shook her head, she almost forgot about the lighthouse. She looked over at it to see the heart full now, casting the glow on the grass near their feet. She rested her head back on Byul’s shoulder, their now ringed fingers resting on Byul’s knee. They sat in silence for awhile, enjoying the moment. YongSun’s eyes kept looking down at her new ring, proof the Byul was indeed her’s, she couldn’t keep a smile off of her face. “Are you happy?” Byul asked her.   
YongSun lifted her head again so she could look at Byul. She racked her brain for the best way to describe how she was feeling but she couldn’t come up with the best words. “I am so happy I feel like I could walk on the sunshine.”   
Byul burst out laughing. “Now who is being the greasy one?”   
YongSun pouted and crossed her arms. “It is the best I could come up with. I am tired, someone pulled me out of bed at four in the morning.”   
Byul laughed again and pulled her in for a kiss. “It was a good description Unnie.” YongSun leaned back as Byul wrapped her back up in her arms so they could finish watching the sunrise together. 

Byul lead them back to the farm an hour later. A huge weight had lifted from her chest since YongSun loved her present so much. It was her sister’s idea to put the box in the lighthouse, making it more of a surprise. Byul send a quick text to her on the way back to tell her it went well. To both of their surprise there was a breakfast feast waiting for them when they got back. It was a bitter sweet morning because Byul was so happy but after breakfast, she and YongSun had to march back up to her room to pack. It was finally time for them to head back to Seoul.   
Byul didn’t want it to end. She didn’t want to leave her family behind, but her life, her jobs, her school and YongSun’s family were in Seoul and they had to return. Soon they were at the train station, eyes full of tears while they all said their goodbyes. Byul gave a final hug to her mother and sisters, telling SeulGi and YeSol to come visit her in Seoul over the summer. YongSun was less nervous giving Byul’s mother a hug this time, and she even hugged both of Byul’s sisters.   
It took everything Byul had not to start balling the moment the train pulled away from the station. She and YongSun found their seats. YongSun let out a huge yawn when they did. She was still very tired from that morning and because she tried to help the Moon sisters with their chores, tiring herself out.   
Not more than ten minutes into their ride and YongSun was fast asleep. Her arms were wrapped around Byul’s waist and her head on the front of Byul’s shoulder, more on her chest. Byul draped her jacket over YongSun. This trip had changed her too, she remembered only a few short days ago on their way to the farm when she would be too afraid to be seen like that. YongSun’s soft breaths danced across Byul’s collar bone. Byul reached over at smoothed YongSun’s hair as she slept. Yet another perfect moment for Byul to be thankful for. It was moments like this that she was at a loss for words. The love she felt, the happiness she felt. Everything was a big ball of light bursting out of her chest. Byul laughed at the corniness of her own thoughts. She rested her head atop of YongSun’s. It was at this moment that Byul thought back to that morning, to the words that YongSun had used to describe her feelings. As silly as they had sounded in the moment. Byul thought they rang true for her in that moment. The feeling of it, the perfection of it. With her girlfriend sleeping next to her, her warmth spreading onto and through Byul, swelling her heart. Byul looked out the window at the world passing them, it gave her strength for the future, for the troubles that she and YongSun may have to face. They were just at the beginning of their relationship but it felt like a lifetime since she save YongSun in that alley, a lifetime since they met again at her store. It had got to the point that Byul could barely remember a time without YongSun. This whole mindset of Byul’s. It turley was as if she was walking on sunshine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the end dragged a bit. I realized how close I was to 40,000 words and wanted to reach it.  
> Rant time. This is my first ever completed series and Just want to take the time to thank everyone who reads it. Those who have followed it from the beginning. The few who continued to support me though the last nine months, even when I didn't post. thequietmoo being the biggest supporter, with a few others.   
> When I started this I had no idea what I was writing or where it was going, and it was only a few chapters ago that I figured out how it was going to end (I hope it wasn't lame).   
> So thank you again. Maybe in a few months I'll do like a few years later kind of deal. But until then...  
> xoxoxo Cori <3


	16. They Know (Extra Chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After writing this I guess I could have just left this as the final chapter instead of an extra one but... you live you learn. So here is the real final chapter of the series, but that doesn't mean I will never write this story again ;)

YongSun woke up with her hands wrapped around Ryan. She squeezed him a little bit tighter, not willing to wake up and face the day yet. A thought crossed her mind, a quick flash reminder that her her jumping up in bed and throwing the teddy bear toward the wall. Today was the day she got to see Byul! Normally it wouldn’t be such an event to go and see your girlfriend but both YongSun and Byul had been so busy lately neither of them had time to see one another. Today YongSun had an early day at her placement and she had the next day off. Byul did have to work late at the store but she arranged to be off the next day. YongSun was going to spend her afternoon at the store then they were going back to Byul’s place to have a much needed stay in date.   
YongSun got out of bed and started to make it. She placed her very large bear Ryan in the centre on her pillows. It was a surprise from Byul not long after they got back from her house, YongSun complained for a week that it was hard for her to sleep because she got so use to cuddling Byul. After listening to her for the whole week, she showed up at YongSun’s one night after she got off work holding the bear, it was almost the size of Byul herself. YongSun jokingly named him Ryan just to make Byul jealous but it did help her sleep, and she thought of Byul everytime she hugged it.   
YongSun checked her reflection in the mirror above her dresser. A glint on her finger caught her eye. The ring Byul gave her was proudly sitting on her ring finger, she smiled at the site of it but then very shamefully removed it, dropping it onto the necklace she was wearing. More than anything YongSun hated taking it off her finger but she had not got up the courage yet to tell her parents about her and Byul, she didn’t want the ring to do it for her, so until she left the house she slipped it around her neck. 

YongSun’s family were casually sitting around the kitchen table, just as they were every morning at breakfast. Her mother looked up at her and smiled. “Why don’t you look pretty today?” She said as YongSun took her seat.   
YongSun tried not to flush, she had dressed up a bit more today just for Byul. YongHee must have known this as well because she gave her a look. YongSun was more than excited to show YongHee her ring when she got home from her trip with Byul. Her sister was very happy for her. “Yeah Yong, why so dressed up today?” YongHee had been on her case for the last two months to tell her parents, she kept dropping hints here and there about it. She was right of course but YongSun couldn’t, not yet. YongSun took a large mouthful of rice to try and hide her embarrassment. “It is Friday.” She shrugged. “I just thought it would be more fun.”   
YongHee shot her a glare and YongSun stuck out her tongue. “Will you be home for dinner?” Her mother asked, not seeing the silent fight going on between her daughters. “You said you had an early day.”   
Now YongSun really did go red, she forgot she had mentioned that. “Um, no.” She tried to quickly think of an excuse. “Some of the girls and I are going out for dinner.” Not a lie, they were. “And ByulAh has the day off tomorrow so we made plans to hang out.”   
“How is ByulYi-Ah doing?” YongHee said with a tone.   
YongSun shot her a look. “Fine, we’ve both been busy. No time to hang out so we planned a friends day.” She hated using that word without the proper girl in front of it. “You should invite her over for dinner again.” Her mother interjected. “We haven’t seen her since you two got back from her parent’s house. I am sure she could use a home cooked meal.”   
YongSun nodded. “Sounds good mom, I’ll mention it to her.” She got up from the table, dropping a kiss on both of her parent’s cheeks. “I have to go to work now, I will see you all later.” They all said goodbye, and with one more glare from YongHee, YongSun was out of the house and off to work. 

YongSun’s placement was boring. She didn’t get to pick it. Because it was for school she didn’t get paid much, it was all supposed to be experience, but all she was, was a secretary and errand runner. By the end of her day, her feet her, her head was spinning and she was out of breath. She was currently in the bathroom of a nearby coffee place fixing her appearance before she went to see Byul. She smoothed out her hair and took her ring off of it’s chain and placed it in its proper spot. She kept it off at work because she didn’t want to have to try and explain things to people she never planned on talking to after the summer.   
YongSun grabbed a couple of those specialty drink for her and Byul.   
It was going on seven at night before she rounded the corner of the store. Lucky for her Byul only had to work until ten tonight so they wouldn’t be stuck there for long, even if it did unofficially become “their place”. One of YongSun’s favourite activities was finining placed for her and Byul to makeout in between customers. Turns out stalk rooms are good for more than just holding stalk.   
The store was kind of busy. Not like crowded busy but there were quite a few people in the store buying things. It was a friday night. There was a group of high school students grabbing snacks on their way to study. A few older boys who looked like they had been drinking. YongSun navigated around them all to the front counter. She was Byul standing there in her old pull over grey hoodie and worn blue hat, the one she was wearing the day they met. Right away YongSun knew something was wrong with her. She was barely moving, there was no emotion behind her eyes when she started serving the customers. YongSun waited until she was done serving her customer before she walked behind the counter, placing the drinks on Byul’s little table that usually held her school books. She walked over to Byul, inspecting her. She was very pale, there were dark circles like she hadn’t slept in a long time. Byul didn’t even notice she was there until YongSun pulled on her sleeve. She slowly lifted her head, eyes looking vacant, YongSun’s face scrunched in concern. “Unnie.” She smiled weakly.   
YongSun lifted a hand and rested it on Byul’s forehead, she was very warm. “ByulAh, you’re sick.” She said taking a better look at her face.   
Byul shook her head a bit but YongSun could tell it made her dizzy. “Don’t worry I am fine.” She said giving YongSun’s shoulder a slight pat. YongSun could argue with her because the line in front of the cash started and Byul had to serve them. YongSun stepped up and helped her bag things so the line went away faster.   
Finally after a long line they were alone. YongSun wasted no time pulling Byul’s hood back, one hand on her own forehead, one on Byul’s. She was indeed running a fever. “ByulAh why did you tell me you were sick?” She said sounding very worried. Byul was very bad at admitting she was hurt or sick, she was too busy taking care of everyone else.   
Byul’s eyelids kept drooping. “I’m fine.” Even the way she spoke had no energy.   
YongSun could feel her blood rising. “You’re not fine Byul, you have a fever. You shouldn’t even be out of bed.” She pulled up Byul’s stool and sat her down on it. She bent down so she was on eye level with her. “Why didn’t you tell me you weren’t feeling well?” She more muttered to herself than Byul, she wished Byul would tell her these things, it makes her feel useless to find out like this.   
Byul leaned forward a bit, trying to rest her head on YongSun’s. “It’s okay baby, I just need some sleep.” She said as her eyes were closing.   
YongSun lifted Byul’s head. She positioned herself so she was kind of sitting on the stool with Byul so she could use her shoulder as a pillow. YongSun could feel Byul’s soft breaths. She wracked her brain, she had no idea what to do, Byul still had three hours of work but there was no way she could work like this, she needed to sleep. YongSun remembered the cot in the back, it was supposed to be for first aid, she had no idea how clean it was but it was all she had.   
Before anymore customers came in YongSun practically dragged Byul into the back and laid her down on the cot, she grabbed a blanket and spread it over her. She leaned down and smoothed Byul’s hair, gave her a small kiss on her forehead but had to leave her because she heard the bell above the door go off. 

YongSun had to think on her feet. Lucky for her she spent enough time here that she could run the store while Byul slept. The bad part was that everytime she checked on Byul she seemed to get more hot. YongSun stole Byul’s phone and texted the worker that was supposed to come in next and asked her if there was anyway she could come in early, explaining the situation. She agreed but couldn’t get there till nine. YongSun could work with this. Next she took out her own phone and called her mother.   
She answered on the second ring, probably because YongSun never calls her, only texts. “What is wrong.” Was the first thing she said.   
“Eomma,” YongSun let out a child like whine. All the fear and anxiety she had been bottling up for the last twenty minutes was starting to make its way to the surface. YongSun explained everything to her mother over the phone in a rushed tone, by the end she was trying not to cry, she felt so lost and so useless that she had no idea how to help Byul, or even if she needed a doctor.   
She could hear her mother shuffling on the other end. “The store a few blocks away right?” YongSun confirmed. “I am on my way with my stuff, just keep and eye on her until I get there, or at least the best you can. Don’t worry YongSun she will be fine.”   
YongSun hung up with her mom and dashed back to Byul. YongSun had pulled up a chair next to the bed and in between customers she had been dabbing Byul’s face with a cloth and holding her hand. Byul was what YongSun’s father would say was dead to the world, in such a deep sleep that even if YongSun blew an air horn she was sure she wouldn’t budge.   
  
Not long after her phone call the front door chimed again. YongSun was becoming more reluctant to leave Byul’s side but she didn’t want Byul to get in trouble over this. The person standing at the door was her mother, and YongSun almost started crying in relief. Her mother must have sensed that because she collected her up in her arms and hugged her. YongSun showed her mother into the back and to the sleeping Byul.   
Her mother set down her medicine bag, it had any household thing for sickness you could buy. She leaned in and started examining Byul, hand on her forehead. Next she pulled out a thermometer and put it in Byul’s mouth. When it started beeping she removed it, looked concerned but said nothing. YongSun was practically bouncing with stress but she was trying to let her mother handle it. She did a few more things then turned to YongSun. “Did you give her anything?”   
YongSun shook her head. “They didn’t have anything for fevers, and I read all of the cold stuff, but I didn’t want to take a chance.”   
Her mother nodded. “That was a good choice. She had a high fever, probably a cold that went to long untreated.” YongSun’s heart hurt, if only she was a better girlfriend she would have known something was up. “She doesn’t need to to go to the hospital, not yet at least. If the fever doesn’t break in a few hours she might. But for now we will watch her, let her sleep, I will give her some medicine.” YongSun nodded as her mother spoker. “You said the other girl is coming at nine?” Another nod, her mother checked her watch, it was now just after eight, less than an hour to go. “Okay, go take care of the front and I will look after Byul. I already called your father and told him to pull out the soup I froze after he got over his cold. He is going to meet us here at nine to bring her home with us.” Or to the hospital, she knew her mother purposely left it out. YongSun walked over and gave her mother another hug, she was so scared for Byul but so relieved her mother was here helping her. “It is okay, go get the store in order, everything will be fine.” YongSun wasn’t sure if she was just saying that to make her feel better but she nodded again. With one last look at the sleeping girl on the bed, so mall looking, so fragile, YongSun walked back out to the store front and left Byul in her mother’s hands. 

Kim YongRim sat in the chair next to the cot and stroked ByulYi’s hair. She looked much more thin than the last time she saw her, she looked more like a child now, a child in need of a mother to look after her. YongRim had been through this many times with her own children but it never got any easier. When there is nothing you can do to fix the hurting child. She could still hear the panic in YongSun’s voice as she called her earlier that day. YongSun was a sensitive child. And ever since YongRim got sick a few year ago, anytime someone in her family sneezes YongSun gets scared, she can only imagine how this is effecting her.   
YongRim squeezed the hand towel in the bowl next to the bed and wiped Byul’s face and neck again. She had been doing this every ten minutes or so. This time when she reached for the child’s hand, her fingers weakly wrapped around YongRim’s “Unnie?” She mumbled so low that YongRim almost didn’t make out what she had said.   
She thought YongRim was YongSun. She didn’t correct her, instead she squeezed ByulYi’s fingers. “What it is ByulAh?” She moved some of her damp hair away.   
ByulYi’s face contorted. “It's cold.” She whined.   
YongRim tightened the blanket around ByulYi. She felt like she interrupting something and she felt a bit embarrassed about it. “Is that better?” She asked.   
ByulYi opened her eyes a bit, they lazily looked at her but they were not focused. “Will you lay down with me?” She slowly lifted her hand out to YongRim.   
YongRim grabbed it feeling really embarrassed now, like she was doing something wrong. “Later okay, it is time to sleep now.” ByulYi mumbled something else but YongRim didn’t catch it, instead she was left holding her hand. A small hand with a band around her finger. One YongRim recognized as the twin to the one YongSun tried to hide around her neck and a few times forgot to take off. YongRim knew what ByulYi was to YongSun and what YongSun was to her, she might be old but she wasn’t stupid. She had been waiting since they first time she invited ByulYi over for dinner, for YongSun to tell her the truth but she had not yet. She wasn't ready and that was okay, she just hoped she wasn’t holding back because she thought the she and her husband would react badly. The truth was, she didn’t one hundred percent understand it, it was not they was she was raised. She had this conversation with her husband one day, back when YongHee was still a baby, before YongSun was born, what would they do if one of their kids turned out this way. Back then it seemed so complex, so much to understand and overcome. But when the realization hit YongRim a few years ago that YongSun’s interests might extend past what was expected, it just kind of clicked into place. YongRim didn’t care, nor did her husband. It wasn’t traditional, not here, and she had fears for her daughter, but that was the bottom line, this was her daughter and she loved her… no matter what. So a few months ago when YongSun started spending all her free time with ByulYi, she put two and two together. What she didn’t expect was how happy it made her feel to see that bright smile on YongSun’s face when she talked about ByulYi or when she was talking to her on the phone, the way her face lit up. Something changed on their trip to ByulYi’s old home. YongSun came back even more happy than before, and with a ring. YongRim wasn’t sure the promise behind it but that also didn’t matter to her. And again today when she showed up, seeing the pain and sadness on her daughter’s face when she walked in the door, the girl she loved was hurt and she didn’t know how to fix it. It was not unlike the first time YongRim found her husband sick, or when YongHee and YongSun got sick for the first time. YongRim smoothed ByulYi’s hair again. As long as they were happy, that was all a mother could ask for. 

YongSun was more than relieved when Byul’s co worker walked in the front door. She practically jumped over the counter. YongSun rushed into the back, to her mother who was already cleaning up her things. “Your father is outside.” She waited, to see where they were talking Byul. She snuck a glance at her, she was still very pale and covered in sweat. “Her fever broke about ten minutes ago.” YongSun let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Let’s take her home and get her into a real bed.” Her mother smiled.   
YongSun’s father came into the store and scooped Byul up like she didn’t weigh a thing. He let YongSun climb in the car first and then put Byul in next to her. YongSun set Byul’s head on her lap. She was a bit worried about Byul not having a seatbelt on but it was only a five minute drive to their house from the store. She couldn’t stop stroking Byul’s hair. Making sure she knew that YongSun was there, she felt terrible that she had to leave Byul alone for so long while she was sick but she had to take care of her in another way. YongSun looked up once and make eye contact with her father in the rear view mirror. He gave her a warm smile then looked back at the road.   
YongSun watched helplessly as her father carried Byul into the building, to there house, and into YongSun’s room. YongSun dashed ahead and moved Ryan off her bed and pulled the blankets back so her father could lay Byul down. “I’ll go stir the soup and see how it is doing.” Her mother gave her some small instructions on how to care for Byul while she was away.   
Once they were alone YongSun rested her head on the side of the bed, she laced her fingers with Byul’s and watched her sleep. “Please be okay ByulAh.” She used her free hand and she traced the side of Byul’s face. She had no idea how Byul took care of YongSun all the time, she should take more care of Byul than she does.   
Byul’s fluttered a bit. “Unnie?” She asked in a whine.   
YongSun leaned in closer. “Byul?” She wasn’t sure if she was sleeping or not.   
“Will you lay with me now?” Now? YongSun really hoped Byul didn’t say anything to her mother while she was away. That didn’t matter right now. “Of course I can.” YongSun carefully climbed in the bed next to Byul, who automatically snuggled in close to her, the way YongSun always does.   
Byul rested her head on YongSun shoulder and YongSun wrapped her arms protectively around Byul. “So tired…” She said softly.   
“Shh,” YongSun said rubbing her back. “Sleep now baby.” She continued to rub Byul’s back until she fell asleep, wishing she herself could fall asleep but she wouldn’t not until Byul was okay. So she just lay there, holding the girl she loved, praying that everything would be okay. 

YongSun reluctantly left Byul alone in her room. She had been a deep sleep for over an hour and YongSun’s mother had not been back to check on her yet. YongSun slid herself out of the bed and replaced her spot with Ryan so Byul didn’t feel alone.   
She walked out into the kitchen. Her mother was hovering over the stove, cooking. Her father was sitting at the counter drinking a coffee. He was a man of little words, he was always there but almost never heard. YongSun slipped into the seat next to him and he passed her over his cup of coffee, getting up to fix himself another. YongSun sipped it eagerly, she was so tired, it was just passed eleven now. Both her parents still awake, helping her take care of Byul, YongHee was out for the night but YongSun had no idea where. “Is she doing better?” Her mother asked as she stirred the soup.   
YongSun nodded, drinking her coffee. “I think so, she doesn’t feel as warm anymore. Thank you both for helping.”   
“I was going to take her temperature a little bit ago but you seemed… busy so I decided to wait.” Her mother sipped the soup and YongSun’s face went red.   
Her eyes darted around the room. “You could have come in anyways.” She tried to play it off. “ByulAh was cold.”   
Her father’s eye brows lifted as he sipped his coffee. Her mother gave her the look she use to give her when she was a child, when she got caught lying. “YongSun is there anything you would like to tell us?” Both her parents looked at her expectantly.   
YongSun’s heart went into overdrive. Did she do something wrong, did she get caught? All she was doing was holding Byul while she slept, was that so odd, perhaps it was. “No?” She squeezed it out like a question.   
YongSun’s mother looked down at her hand and then back up to YongSun. YongSun looked down, on her hand was her ring, the one that Byul gave her, she forgot she was wearing it. Her mother must have seen Byul’s when she was taking care of her. Excuses flew to her lips, it was a friendship ring, it was a gift, it was… But this was YongSun parents. If she was right about what her mother was insinuating and she had not forced YongSun to say it, not got mad at her, not cried over it, then maybe it was okay? But how could it be okay? She was in a same sex relationship with the girl currently sleeping in her bed. And her parents just stood there, looking at her, expecting her to say something but she couldn’t say it, she couldn’t ruin things for them.   
YongSun’s father set his cup on the counter. “It’s okay YongSun.” Was all he said and YongSun burst into tears.   
Both of her parents rushed to her but she couldn’t speak, she was too busy balling her eyes out. They each put an. arm around her. “I am so s-sorry.” She managed to choke out over her sobs.   
Her mother smoothed her hair as she hugged her. “You have nothing to be sorry for YongSun.” They sat there for a long moment just holding her while she cried. She wasn’t even sure why she was crying, she sad, happy, and scared all at once. And her parents just held her. All of the shame she had been holding in, all the fear came pouring out her eyes. “Shh,” Her mother soothed her.   
Once YongSun got a hold of her emotions they pulled back a bit. Her mother wiped her tears away with her thumbs. “Why don’t you hate me?” It was stupid for her to say, she knew, she had always known they were not like that but she couldn’t help but ask.   
Her father made her look at him. “Nothing you could do YongSun, nothing, could ever make us stop loving you. No matter what.” Then she was crying again, her mother silently joined her this time and her father hugged them all. 

It took them a while to calm YongSun down. They relocated to the living room, YongSun sitting opposite to her parents. “I have something to tell you.” They decided to have a quick do over.   
He mother faked shoke that made her laugh. “What is it YongSunAh?”   
“I am seeing someone.” They looked at each other and then back to her. “Her name is Moon ByulYi, we met when she saved me from some guys one night. She is super smart, very pretty, a little greasy, but I love her. More than I ever thought possible.”   
Her mother crossed the space and pulled her into another hug. “She seems wonderful.” She said. “I can’t wait to meet her.” They both smiled at each other. “Why don’t you invite her over for lunch tomorrow?”   
YongSun laughed. “I’ll see if she if free.” At that she remembered Byul was still sleeping in her room. “How is she?” Her mother went to check on her while YongSun was calming down.   
“Her fever is gone. She is a little warm still but she will be fine. She just needs sleep.”   
YongSun put her head on her mother’s shoulder. “I was so scared.” She could feel the tears coming again.   
“I know.” Her mother said. Her mother picked up her hand to hold, the one with the ring. “Why don’t you tell me about this?” She said tapping it.   
So she did. She told them all about the way Byul gave it to her, about the meaning behind it. It wasn’t an engagement ring, it was a promise ring, a promise for more, a promise for a future. YongSun couldn’t keep herself from crying again. She knew this was always going to go well for her but she never expected them to be so understanding, or for them to find out before she told them. Her mother told her she was too bright around Byul for her not to have guessed. YongSun sat with her parents a while longer. Until her father yawned. Then she gave them both one more big hug and disappeared into her room to comfort her girlfriend, now free to do so. 

Byul woke up the next morning feeling very weak. Her head hurt and she couldn’t remember much past seeing YongSun come into the store. She was in YongSun’s room but YongSun wasn’t there. She sat up a bit but regretted it when her head spun so fast she almost toppled out of the bed. “What are you doing?” YongSun shrieked, she rushed forward and grabbed onto Byul, laying her back down, but propping her up on the pillows so she was kind of sitting.   
Byul held her head while the room came back to her. “Do I even want to know what happened?” She squinted at YongSun.   
YongSun looked pissed, a face she wasn’t use to. “You got sick is what happened. You let your cold get bad and you got a fever.” YongSun told her the events of the night at the store. Her face softened a bit. “You scared the hell out of me ByulAh, why didn’t you tell me you weren’t feeling well?”   
Byul felt like an ass, she should have told YongSun but she hadn’t seen her in so long she thought she would cancel on her. “I’m sorry Unnie.” Sometimes it took a lot for Byul to remember that YongSun was her Unnie. “It won’t happen again.”   
YongSun smacked her arm, lightly though. “It better not.” She picked up the bowl off the bed side table. It was full of soup. YongSun picked up the spoon and blew on it. “Open up.”   
“I can feed myself.” Byul went to reach for it but YongSun pulled it away. “Unnie…”   
“Let me do this.” She said bringing the spoon back, so she did. Like a good patient Byul ate the soup the YongSun fed her, until there was nothing left in the bowl. YongSun set the bowl down and climbed in next to Byul, she hugged her close but did so lightly. “I was so scared ByulAh, please never do that to me again.” Byul rubbed her back a bit. “I’m sorry baby.” She said kissing her head. “I won’t do it again.”   
They sat there from a long time in silence, YongSun cuddled up to Byul. Finally she pulled back. “Oh yeah, my parents know.”   
Byul’s eyes widened and she almost shot out of bed but the world spun around her. “What?” She was being laid back down by YongSun.   
“Well that went well.” She muttered to herself. “After everything that happened yesterday it just kind of came out.”   
Byul felt like she couldn’t breath. “What did they say?”   
YongSun blinked, Byul wanted to yell at the silence. “They already knew.” She replayed the night for Byul. “They want to formally meet you… at lunch today.”   
“But they already know me.” She groaned.   
“Not as my girlfriend. I met your family, now you have to meet mine.” She almost said that she already had but she knew it was different.   
Byul crossed her arms. “Fine, I guess I could meet the people who nursed me back to life.”   
YongSun leaned in and kissed her lips. “Good.” She said against them. YongSun pulled back too soon and Byul whined. “You’re still healing.” She said but instead she rested her head back on Byul, laying on her.   
Byul’s arms went around her, holding her there. “Should we go meet your parents?” YongSun nodded against her. “Are you going to hold my hand?”   
YongSun laced their fingers, she kissed Byul’s hand, looked her in the eyes and said. “I will never let go.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all those people who put up with me while I wrote this and for all the support!


End file.
